Douleur étouffée
by Alexiel135088
Summary: Nouvelle recrue du personnel médicale, le docteur Adélaïde Tylan découvre que l'Agent Barton est en détresse. Cela pourrait compromettre son avenir au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D.. Lisez le premier chapitre vous comprendrez mieux !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Douleur étouffée

**Auteur :** Alexiel135088

**Résumé : **Le docteur Tylan découvre que l'Agent Barton est en détresse. Cela pourrait compromettre son avenir au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D..

Ce déroule après le film. Fiction écris avant le sortie de Jason Bourne : l'Héritage.

**Genre : **Médical / Dramatique / suspens

**Disclaimer : **L'Agent Barton, l'univers de la fiction ainsi que certain personnages secondaire ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à Joss Whedon. Seul le docteur Tylan, le docteur Greendam, le docteur Grand et d'autres membres du personnel médical (crée par moi même) m'appartiennent.

**Note**: L'histoire est complète donc pas de surprise de fic qui ne se finissent pas ! Je vais essayer de publier des chapitres régulièrement après une dernière relecture.

**Note 2**: Cette fic est tiré d'un rêve que j'ai fais...

**Note 3**: J'ai écris cette fic sans faire de chapitre à la base. Donc en coupant l'histoire en chapitre, il est possible que ça ne face pas très bien... Bref ne tenez pas comte des chapitres...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Aujourd'hui c'était la journée rappel de vaccin pour tout l'équipage. Beaucoup de personnes furent convoqué à l'infirmerie pour avoir une injection. Cela permis au Docteur Tylan de rencontrer des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. L'héliporteur était une ville volante miniature. On pouvait très bien passer des mois sur place sans jamais croiser que la moitié du personnel. Le Docteur Baner et Steeve eurent le droit eux aussi de venir mais Tylan n'eu pas encore la chance de s'occuper des Avengers. A la fin de la journée, il restait une poignée de résistant qui n'était pas encore venu. Il allait forcement venir car sans mise à jour des vaccinations, les employés se voyaient dans l'obligation de quitter l'héliporteur. Tylan était de garde cette nuit. Sur la tablette tactile, elle consulta les personnes qui devaient encore venir. Parmi elle l'Agent Barton. Surnommé Oeil de faucon ou le Faucon. Elle l'avait déjà aperçue quelques fois. Du coup elle espérait pouvoir le voir. Cela serait un honneur ! Il était très aimé au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D., malgré son tempérament froid, car c'était un humain sans supers pouvoirs et qu'il était aussi efficace sans eux.

C'est vers minuit alors que Tylan buvait tranquillement un café. A un moment elle enleva ses lunettes noires rectangulaires, pour se frotter les yeux vert mais fatigués. Elle remercia une ènième fois le créateur de l'anticerne. Sans lui, elle aurait été classé parmis les non-vivants. Elle se donna quelques petites tapes sur se-s joues un peu pâles Puis elle refit son chignon dans ses cheveux brun foncé et long, trop long pour elle. Dans le secteur médical elle se devait d'avoir une tenue irréprochable. Les mains et les ongles propres. Les cheveux attachés. Une tenue vestimentaire correcte avec une blouse toujours impeccable. Pas de bijoux, pas de boucles d'oreilles pendantes, et pas de bague. La bague de sa grand-mère restait donc dans sa cabine. Elle discutait avec l'infermière de garde, quand l'Agent Barton arriva seul. A cette heure tardive ?

- Bonsoir, je viens pour le rappel, dit-il à Tylan et l'infirmière au comptoir du secrétariat.

- Oui, venez avec moi, dit Tylan en l'emmenant dans une salle d'examen. Bah dis donc vous vous êtes fait attendre, dit elle pour le détendre.

- J'avais des choses à faire.

Tylan referma la porte derrière eux.

- Asseyiez-vous.

Oeil de Faucon s'assit sur le bord de la table d'examen et regarda tout autour de lui.

- C'est tous ce que vous avez à faire, le vaccin, demanda t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi vous vouliez autre chose ? répondit Tylan le dos tourné qui préparait la seringue.

- Non.

Le docteur Tylan arriva prés de lui et pris un tabouret.

- Remontez votre manche s'il vous plait.

Il s'exécuta et remonta la manche de son tee-shirt sur son épaule droite. La médecin remarqua qu'il avait des bandages noir et grossiers aux plis du coude. Surement pour le tire à l'arc pensa t-elle. Elle aseptisa une petite zone sur son bras. Il était nerveux.

- Tous vas bien ? demanda t-elle.

- Syndrome de la blouse blanche.

- Ah !

Elle piqua. Tylan remarqua de la sueur perlé sur son front. Il n'était pas du tous à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient un peu dilatés malgré la lumière intense. En regardant plus attentivement, sa peau était rouge à l'intérieur de son coude puis elle était cachée par les bandes. Alors elle lui demanda :

- Vous avez quelque chose aux coudes ?

- Ce n'est rien, c'est l'arc qui frotte ma peau.

Elle enleva l'aiguille.

- C'est rouge, c'est peut être infecté, vous voulez que je regarde ?

- Non, c'est bon. Merci.

Elle fit mine de ranger la seringue, quand d'un seul coup elle lui prit le bras droit et lui arrachas sont bandage noir. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagis que trop tard. Il lui prit la main. La médecin s'arrêta net en découvrant sa peau à l'intérieur de sont coude. Des piqures entourées d'hématomes.

- Oui bien sur, c'est l'arc...

Il retira sèchement sont bras et remis son bandage.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? dit-il furieux.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Tylan

- Ce ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il voulant couper cours à la discutions.

- C'est dangereux…

- Je connais les risques, dit-il en se levant du lit.

- Les autres sont au courant ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.

- Vous devriez vous faire soigner ! dit-elle juste avant qu'il quitte la pièce.

C'était la meilleure. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tous. Elle qui, comme beaucoup de monde, les considérait comme des héros sans faille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le soir, comme souvent, Tylan allait sur les pistes boire sa tisane. Quelques minutes sur la piste seulement avant que le manque d'oxygène se face sentir. C'était la seul possibilité de s'évader un peu. Le vent la piste balayait comme ils étaient à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude. Il faisait froid. Mais elle adorait regarder les étoiles. Depuis cette hauteur, les étoiles étaient plus brillantes que jamais. Elle marcha droit devant elle en regardant en l'air, rêveuse. Puis la médecin s'arrêta et but une gorgée de sa tisane encore bien chaude. La jeune fille remarqua une silhouette appuyée contre une barrière surplombant le vide. Elle le reconnut immédiatement et s'approcha de l'homme. Quant elle arriva à sa hauteur il lui dit :

- Vous me surveiller ? lui demanda le Faucon.

- Non ! Pas du tous, je viens souvent le soir ici. Pas vous ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- J'adore regarder les étoiles. Je trouve ça magnifique.

Elle le regarda. Il fixait le vide sans le voir. Puis son regard s'attarda sur l'articulation de son bras bandé. Tylan avait encore du mal à y croire.

- Je vous propose quelque chose, fit-elle par dire.

Il soupira comme s'il s'attendait à ce moment. Malgré tous elle continua.

- Je vous propose de vous faire vos injections.

Il sourit ironiquement.

- Je pourrais faire ça plus proprement et…

- Hey, je ne fais pas partie de ces malades qui s'échangent leur seringue ! Ne me comparez pas à ces tarés.

- Il y a d'autre voie d'injection. Cela soulagera un peu vos bras…

- Ca va, foutez moi la paix… dit il lassé en tournant les talons.

- A l'avenir, cela vous gênera pour tirer à l'arc… dit –elle en le suivant.

- Parce que vous vous y connaissez en plus ?

- Non, mais je sais comment ça va évoluer du point de vue médicale… Et puis sa tempéra sa colère de votre chef s 'il l'apprend… Ca fait mieux de savoir que vous êtes suivit par un médecin pour ce genre…

- Ecoutez, dit il brusquement en se retournant vers elle. Ca marchait très bien avant que vous fourriez votre nez dedans, et il n'y aucune raison pour que ça s'arrête. Alors laissez moi tranquille et occupez vous de vos affaires.

- Personne n'en saura rien ! Cela permettra de surveiller votre état et d'avoir le moins d'effets indésirable.

Il partit. Encore raté. Elle savait que si elle voulait l'aider, cela risquait d'être long pour gagner ça confiance.

Le lendemain, dans les couloirs elle s'arrêta pour regarder de loin Tony, Steve et Thor discuter dans le laboratoire. Assis un peu à l'écart, le Faucon tripotait une pièce qu'il tenait dans ces mains. C'est à se demander s'il écoutait la conversation. N'avait –il pas peur que les autres découvre se qu'il faisait ? Elle était certaine qu'ils le mettraient à l'écart voir le virait du S.H.I.E.L.D..

Les jours passèrent. Elle perdait de plus en plus espoir qu'il accepte sa proposition. Elle se demanda s'il elle devait insister. Un soir, elle était de garde. Elle suturait une plaie à l'arcade sourcilière d'un soldat suite à un combat de box. Il n'était que les seuls avec une infermière encore debout à cette heure tardive. Le soldat parlait de son combat qu'il avait perdus à peu de chose prés selon lui. Elle l'écoutait tous en continuant son travail. L'infermière arriva prés d'eux.

- Docteur ?

- Hmm ? dit –elle se relever la tête.

- L'agent Barton souhaiterait vous voir.

Elle redressa immédiatement la tête et regarda au loin derrière sa collègue. Il était venu. Il attendait à l'entrée en observant toute la pièce comme pour se familiariser avec ce lieu. Elle aurait aimé sauter de joie pour crier sa victoire mais elle se retenue et resta professionnelle.

- D'accord, mettez-le en salle 2, j'arrive dès que j'ai finis.

- Dois-je commencer l'examen ?

- Non, ne faite rien.

- Très bien.

Elle accéléra l'allure pour ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps et qu'il ne change d'avis.

- Voilà, c'est finit, dit elle en collant un pansement. Revenez dans une semaine pour retirer les points. Et… en attendant, éviter de vous chamailler !

- Merci, doc', répondit le soldat avec un grand sourire.

Elle se leva, pianota quelque chose sur le dossier virtuel du blessé et partie voir le Faucon. Rien n'était gagné encore. Elle entra dans la salle d'examen.

- Oui, Agent Barton ? demanda t-elle en cachant son contentement.

Il était adossé à une armoire, les bras croisés. Il resta silencieux un moment comme s'il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il allait dire. Puis il lui dit :

- Ok, je veux bien que vous me fassiez mes injections. A plusieurs conditions.

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous ne marquez rien dans mon dossier. Aucune trace. C'est moi qui viendrais lorsque je le voudrais, et vous me donnerai la dose que je demande. Je garderai toute mes doses. Et surtout vous n'en parler à personne.

Il appuya sur ces derniers mots. Elle devinait qu'il avait peur de la moindre fuite.

- D'accord, acquiesça t-elle. Moi aussi j'ai une petite condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne veux aucun mensonge, si par exemple vous en prenez en plus de ce que je vous donne. Dites le moi simplement.

- Pas de questions indiscrètes.

- Ok, après la balle et dans votre camp, je ferais ce que vous dites.

Il acquiesça, mais semblait toujours hésitant. Elle s'avança vers un petit panneau de contrôle sur le mur, et augmenta la teinte des vitres. Maintenant personne ne pouvait voir de l'extérieur. Il resta là sans bouger.

- Venez vous allonger, l'invita t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Si venez. Même si c'est officieux, je préfère faire tout correctement.

Après quelques secondes il obéit. Il s'allongea sur la table d'examen presque à contre cœur. Elle enfila des nouveaux gants et prépara l'antiseptique. Quant elle se retourna vers lui, elle vit dans son regard qu'il était inquiet. Elle comprenait ses angoisses et décida d'y aller sans le brusquer. A la droite du Faucon elle tira vers elle un chariot médical. Puis elle lui demanda calmement:

- Je peux regarder votre bras ?

Il le regarda et fit oui de la tête. Cette fois sans violence elle lui retira sont bandage. Ces piqures n'avaient évidement pas bougé. Une foule de question se bouscula dans sa tête. Elle préférait ne rien demander pour la première fois par peur de le mettre en colère et qu'il ne revienne plus. Ensuite elle changea de coté. Elle commença à enlever son bandage de son bras gauche. Il eu un mouvement de recule.

- Je voudrais voir l'état de vos bras avant de faire une injection…

Sa respiration s'arrêta en découvrant son bras. Il était encore plus ecchymosé et rouge que l'autre. Ces veines était bien apparente et avec une dizaine de piqure. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Elle essayait de cacher sa surprise et son indignation.

- Bon, vous avez un peu de temps ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais vous faire d'autres examens avant de vous donner votre dose.

- C'est obligatoire ?

- Non, mais c'est dans votre intérêt. Ca me permettra de voir où en est votre corps pour que je vous aide du mieux que je peux.

- Non.

- OK, c'est vous qui le sentez.

Elle commença à nettoyer la zone meurtrie de son bras. Elle passa un coton sur sa peau. Il regardait tous ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'était toujours pas tranquille.

- Il ne faut plus que vous utiliser votre bras gauche, dit-elle en se levant pour aller chercher une bande.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne vous fait pas mal ?

- … Non.

Elle revenue prés de lui.

- Votre peau est trop abimée. Vous risquez de développer une infection ou un abcès si vous continuez. Je vais vous mettre un antibiotique et un cicatrisant.

Elle appliqua un gel en monodose et l'étala sur son bras. Après en avoir m'y partout elle l'y une compresse et l'entoura d'une bande blanche.

- Je ne vais pas faire beaucoup de tour, pour ne pas que ça vous gêne dans vos mouvement… voilà. Ca devrait aller.

Le Faucon bougea son bras pour vérifier sa mobilité.

- Ca va, dit il.

Ce n'est que pour un temps, on verra plus tard comment sa cicatrise. Bon c'est quoi que vous prenez ? finit-elle par demander.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches à sa ceinture un étui rigide en tissus noir. Il ouvra la fermeture éclaire. Six seringues remplies à moitié étaient accrochées. Il en prit deux et lui tendit.

- Deux ? demanda t-elle surprise.

- Deux tous les deux jours.

Evidement la question de savoir ce que c'était lui brula les lèvres. Mais elle la refoula. Elle examina les seringues. Elle était propre et ne semblait pas avoir servis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sur.

- Je vais vous faire une piqure pour placer le microperfuseur. Cela me permettra de faire les deux injections pour une piqure.

Elle plaça le garrot sur son bras musclé.

- Serrez le point, s'il vous plait.

Il s'exécuta et contracta ses muscles. Tylan palpa l'intérieur de son coude pour chercher une veine pas trop abimée. Elle en trouva une et aseptisa la zone avec un coton. Il la regardait toujours. Elle piqua la veine et réussit du premier coup.

- Desserrez le poing.

Le garrot fut enlevé pour facilité de nouveau la circulation du sang. L'aiguille était prolonger par un petit tube et terminé par une autre aiguille. Elle l'enleva ainsi que celle de la seringue. Elle connecta les deux et lui injecta doucement le produit. Puis la deuxième. Clint posa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il paraissait soulagé. Pour finir elle enleva l'aiguille de sa veine et pressa un bout de coton dessus pour arrêter le saignement.

- Appuyez dessus, lui dit la médecin.

A son tour il maintenu la pression après que leur doigts se soit touchés. Ils étaient chauds. Elle s'éloigna pour jeter le matériel contaminé. Puis elle revenue avec un pansement.

- Je vais vous mettre aussi un antibiotique comme sur l'autre bras.

Elle récupéra le coton. Ca ne saignait plus. Elle impliqua le gel sur son bras et colla le pansement.

- Voilà.

Il reprit ses bandages noirs et les remis à ces bras. La médecin rangea la matériel et m'y les deux seringues dans le compartiment pour déchets biologiques.

- Merci, dit-il enfin.

- A votre service. Et si vous changer d'avis pour le bilan, sachez que c'est aussi pour vous aider si un jour vous êtes blessé et que vous avez besoin de soin.

Comme à son habitude il ne dit rien. Avant de partir il s'approcha du médecin.

- Je peux comptez sur vous Docteur Tylan? demanda t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi, Agent Barton. Répondit-elle en le regardant aussi. Alors à dans deux jours.

- Si je l'ai décidé.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortie.

- Bonne nuit ! lui dit-elle.

- A vous aussi.

- Je suis de garde malheureusement, dit-elle tous bas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Deux jours plus tard. La médecin s'allongea sur son lit, et soupira pour laisser les tensions du jour s'évacuer. Elle entendait des voies dans le couloir. Ses collègues ne dormaient pas encore. Elle ferma le sas pour s'isoler de l'extérieur. Son unique espace privée d'à peine deux mètres carré pour un mètre cinquante de haut était constitué de son lit et de quelque rangement. Il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe. Elle regarda son réveil. Une heure, quarante du matin. Elle avait attendu l'Agent Barton le plus longtemps possible. Maintenant elle était morte de fatigue. Ces yeux se fermèrent sans s'en rendre compte... Soudain une alarme retentit. Son biper. Elle lut le message. Clint était à l'infirmerie et il voulait absolument la voir. Elle était contente même s'il elle aurait aimé dormir.

Elle arriva dans l'infirmerie habillée de sa blouse blanche et se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes.

- Marilyn, s'il vous plait vous pouvez me faire un café ? dit-elle à la secrétaire à l'entrée.

- Tout de suite docteur.

Le faucon était avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière venue à sa rencontre.

- Je suis navré Docteur Tylan, il a insisté pour vous voir.

- Merci Lucy, je m'en occupe, dit-elle en essayant de paraitre le moins fatigué possible.

L'infirmière les laissa.

- Désolé, il est tard, lui dit le Faucon.

- Pas de soucis, j'ai pris un engagement envers vous, dit elle en souriant.

Elle l'accompagna en salle d'examen. Elle teinta immédiatement les vitres. Clint resta debout, inquiet comme la première fois.

- Mais … pourquoi la nuit ?

- C'est plus calme. Il y moins de monde, répondit-il simplement.

- Donc la prochaine fois, ça sera pareil ?

- Oui, je pense.

- D'accord… je vais essayer de changer mon emploie du temps. Venez-vous allonger.

Sur le lit, il enleva seul ses bandages au bras.

- Vous n'avez pas sentit de gêne ou quoi que se soit d'autre à votre bras gauche ? demanda t-elle en préparant le plateau.

- Non.

Elle enfila ses gants et déroula le bandage blanc. Le gel avait presque complètement été absorbé par sa peau. Les rougeurs étaient atténuées et les ecchymoses aussi. Avec un simple coton la médecin enleva ce qui restait.

- On va laisser votre bras à l'air libre pour le moment. tout à l'heure je vous remettrais une simple bande.

Il hocha la tête.

- D'ailleurs vous devriez toujours protéger votre peau à chaque fois que vous vous faites une injection.

Elle se tourna vers son bras droit. Elle enleva le pansement qu'elle avait collé il y a deux jours. La piqure n'avait laissé qu'un point rouge parmi les autres qui avait viré au bleu.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas le temps pour des examens ? lui demanda t-relle avec espoir.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

Il lui donna les deux seringues. La médecin se rappela mentalement qu'elle ne devait pas précipité les choses. La moindre erreur de sa pars et il pourrait perdre sa confiance. Pour ses injections elle procéda comme la dernière fois.

- Serrez-votre point.

Ses veines ressortirent tous le long de son bras.

- Il y a trop d'ecchymoses, vos veines sont abimées… dit elle en palpant sa peau.

- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez par en utiliser une ?

- Ce n'est pas une simple prise de sang. On injecte une substance étrangère à votre corps, ce n'est pas anodin. Comme je vous l'ai dis vous pouvez risquer de développer un abcès. Là vous pourrez dire au revoir à votre arc pour un petit moment… Là… je vais quand même prendre cette petite…

La médecin ferma les yeux, tout en palpant la veine sur le coté de son bras.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

- J'arrive mieux à sentir les petits vaisseaux avec seulement le toucher…. Pour… la coincer.

Elle le maintenue avec deux doigt de chaque coté. Le médecin ouvrit les yeux et piqua. L'aiguille pénétra dans le vaisseau du premier coup. Une fois les deux injections faites, et pas peu fière d'avoir réussit à premier essais elle lui dit :

- Je vais vous mettre un bandage comme sur l'autre bras.

Alors elle appliqua le gel et posa un bandage blanc.

- C'est finit.

Il se leva et remis ses bandes noires.

- Dites-moi si vous avez le moindre problème. Fatigue inhabituelle, tremblements, sueurs froides ou… autre chose….

- Ok, dit-il en coup de vent avant de quitter la salle. Merci.

- De rien…, dit elle alors qu'il était déjà partit….

Le jour d'après. Alors qu'elle était sur l'ordinateur et discutait avec une des infirmières, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit.

- … Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dite. C'est étonnant que l'on…

- Vous ne supportez pas la moindre plaisanterie !

Tony, Steve, accompagnés de Bruce entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Un médecin venu à leur rencontre.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Trois fois rien, il faut juste le décoincer un peu, dit Tony en parlant de Steve.

- Euh, bonjour, commença Bruce qui maintenait les deux hommes à distance. Un petit accrochage…

La médecin resta un moment sans bougée. Trois des cinq Avengers était présent. Ca devait être la première fois qu'elle les voyait de si près hormis l'Agent Barton. Elle était impressionnée et honoré.

- Docteur Tylan, occupez vous de Monsieur Stark.

Revenant à la réalité, elle se leva et venu vers eux.

- Vous devriez… Oooh, bonjour mademoiselle, dit il en la voyant arriver. On c'est déjà rencontré ?

- Euh, je ne crois pas ! répondit-elle amusé et intimidé.

Tony s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il tenait un mouchoir pour compresser son nez en sang. La médecin lui enleva doucement et le remplaça par une compresse stérile.

- Que sait-il passé ? demanda le médecin surpris de voir l'intérieur de la main de Steve brulée.

- Il m'a provoqué, commença Steve. Et il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

- Comment, vous vous êtes brulé ? continua le médecin en nettoyant sa brulure.

- Il… !

- Il est tellement vieux qu'il ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas toucher la panne d'un fer à souder que j'ai utilisé pour répliquer, raconta Ironman. Aïe !

Elle regarda le cartilage de son nez.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y est de fracture, mais il vaut mieux vérifier …

- Oui, mon anges, faites moi tous les examens que vous voulez, je suis tout à vous !

Elle lui sourit, lui au moins il exceptait les examens. D'ailleurs une autre personne entra à son tour dans la grande pièce. Le faucon. Il resta à distance à s'adossa au mur, les bras croisé. Il sourit du coin des lèvres amusé par la scène de ses confrères. Puis il croisa le regard de la médecin. Il hocha la tête en signe de salut et elle lui répondit par son plus beau sourire.

- Dites, vous avez pas votre gaz là… pour planer ? demanda Stark. Capitaine vous devriez en prendre ça vous faire un grand bien !

- Ne bougez pas Monsieur pendant que je fais la radio…Voilà.

Sur ça tablette la face de Tony apparut. Elle étudia l'image.

- Bon… ce n'est pas cassé.

- Vous avez de la chance que je me sois retenu, dit Steve pendant que son médecin lui faisait un bandage.

- Vous êtes trop gentil, vous allez me faire pleurer, remarqua Tony.

- Allez, ça suffit… tempéra Bruce en empêchant Steve de se lever pour lui régler une nouvel fois son compte.

La médecin enleva la compresse du nez de Tony. Le saignement avait bien faiblit. Elle lui en remit une autre.

- Gardez ça quelques minutes, lui recommanda t-elle. Si ça saigne encore remettez-en une.

- Vous êtes super, mademoiselle. J'aimerai être diabétique pour vous voir tous les jours…

Elle rigola et regarda du coin de l'œil Clint qui secoua la tête égayé.

- Vous savez ou se trouve ma chambre ? continua Stark ?

- Euh non, mais… commença t-elle embarrassé.

- Au pont E à droite…

- Tony, le coupa Bruce. Je crois que l'on a encore du travail.

Le playboy était le seul encore assit. Les autre Avengers l'attendaient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic et joyeuse fêtes ! XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Les milliers d'astres étaient cette fois à moitié cachés par des nuages. La Lune éclaircissait aussi le ciel rendant l'observation plus difficile. La médecin regarda sa montre. Vingt deux heures trente. Elle pouvait encore rester encore un peu avant de redescendre attendre Clint. Elle avait réussit à négocier avec les deux autres médecins ses gardes pour qu'elles conviennent. Changer son emploie du temps qu'elle avait depuis deux mois la fatiguait beaucoup. Lorsque c'était sa nuit de garde elle tombait de fatigue, alors que quant elle ne travaillait pas, elle n'arrivait à dormir. Elle prenait café sur café.

Une petite demi heure plus tard, elle revenu à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière arriva prés d'elle et de la secrétaire.

- Je sens que la nuit va être longue, dit elle en posant des dossiers.

- Hmmm, répondit la médecin pensif.

- Ah ! Quelqu'un arrive, dit-elle. Je crois que c'est pour toi.

Elle se retourna. Clint venait d'arriver.

- J'y vais, dit elle en le rejoignant.

- Besoin d'aide, lui demanda l'infirmière intriguée.

- Non merci !

Elle invita l'Agent à l'accompagner en salle d'examen.

- Vous êtes en avance !

- Je ne fais pas attention à l'heure.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Ca va, dit il en s'asseyant directement sur le bord du lit.

La médecin se prépara. En premier elle regarda les bras du Faucon en palpant avec ses gants. Les traces de piqures disparaissaient mais lentement.

- Vous acceptez de faire des examens cette fois ? ce risqua t-elle.

- Non, et se n'est plus la peine de me reposer la question. Je vais très bien.

- Ok… Cette fois, je vais vous faire les injections en intra musculaire, dit elle voyant l'état de ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que ça change ?

- Cela va soulager vos bras. L'effet est en tout petit peu moins rapide, mais dure plus longtemps…

- Non, non faites comme d'habitude.

- Ca va abimer vos bras…

Elle le regarda. Elle le contredisait.

- Ok, une dans le bras, et une en intramusculaire dans le muscle deltroïde.

- Le quoi ?

- Dans l'épaule.

Elle remonta la manche de son tee-shirt noir et elle passa un antiseptique sur le haut de son bras droit.

- Détendez votre bras.

Il posa son bras sur sa cuisse pour détendre ses muscles. La médecin le piqua et appui doucement sur la seringue pour injecter la drogue. Le faucon ne réagit pas. Puis elle retira l'aiguille et appuya sur le coton.

- Je vous mets un pansement ? Parce que là c'est plus visible…

- Oui, allez-y.

Elle s'exécuta. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour consolider sa confiance. Si elle voulait un jour lui faire des examens, ou apprendre d'autre chose sur son état.

- Je peux vous montrer comment on fait une injection intra veineuse. Comme ça vous serez comment on fait. Et puis, ça pourra toujours vous servir.

- Directement sous la peau, ça ne convient pas ?

- C'est plus risquer en intra dermique ou en sous cutané comme vous le faisiez. Et l'absorption est plus lente.

- Ok.

Elle prit le tabouret et s'assit près de lui.

- Vous êtes gaucher ou droitier ? demanda t-elle.

- Gaucher.

- Donc on va le faire dans le pli du coude droit, ça sera plus facile pour vous.

Elle ajusta sa position et amena le plateau près d'elle.

- Alors, vous avez vus comment j'ai fais, les fois précédente. En premier il faut un garrot pour faire ressortir les veines, même si chez vous elles sont déjà bien visibles. Prenez par exemple une de vos bandes noires que vous mettez. Allez-y.

Clint suivit ses instructions. Il fit un nœud sur le bas de son biceps et le serra avec ses dents.

- Pas besoin de trop serrer. Ok, serrez votre point. Bon… là ce n'est pas le top, mais l'idéal c'est de prendre la veine basilique ou céphalique, dit-elle en montrant avec ses doigts. Ou au pire celle là ou celle là. Plus le veine sont grosse plus c'est facile. On va prendre la veine Basilique juste pour cette fois. (Elle la palpa avec ses doigts.) Allez-y vous devez bien la sentir sous vos doigts.

Avec sa main gauche il mima ces gestes.

- Vous la sentez ?

- Ouais…

- Ok, maintenant, dans la mesure du possible, il faut désinfecter la zone ou vous aller piquer, dit –elle en lui tendant un coton. Vous pouvez prendre de l'alcool, ou au pire vous passez l'aiguille dans la flamme bleue d'un briquet ou autre chose. Voilà maintenant gardez la veine entre votre pouce et l'index pour l'empêcher de rouler... en dehors de la zone nettoyée si possible…. Prenez la seringue.

Il prit l'objet et enleva le capuchon avec sa bouche. Elle lui prit pour le débarrasser.

- Tirer bien votre peau. Placer votre aiguille, le biseau vers le haut, en faisant un angle de 30° environ avec votre bras…

Elle posa la main sur la sienne pour le guider.

- Maintenant piquer franchement.

Elle accompagna son geste. L'aiguille transperça sa peau qui se souleva. Clint plissa les yeux sous la piqure.

- Revenez légèrement en arrière pour vérifier qu'elle soit bien dedans…Non vous n'y êtes pas. Bougez l'aiguille à droite…

Il grimaça. Sa main était crispée sur la seringue. Elle bougea pour lui et enfonça encore un peu l'aiguille.

- Voilà vous y êtes. Vous avez sentis ?

- Oui.

Elle enleva sa main. La plupart des gens n'aimait guère les aiguilles. Et ceux qui pouvaient se le faire soit même étaient encore moins nombreux.

- Enlever votre garrot et vous pouvez desserrez le poing.

Il s'exécuta avec ses dents, s'en trop bouger le bras.

- Maintenant déplacer doucement vos doigt, sinon ça fais mal, pour injecter le produit. Pas trop vite…

Ensuite il retira l'aiguille. Ils relevèrent en même temps leurs têtes pour se regarder. Elle ne pensait pas être si prêt de lui que ses cheveux touchaient sont front. Cela la troubla un moment. Elle regarda ses yeux et lui sourie.

- Super ! N'oubliez pas de compresser la plaie.

- C'est mieux quand vous le faites, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Vous avez plus la main.

- Oui je continuerais, ne vous en faites pas. Et… Je peux vous poser une seul question ?

Le faucon se leva et après quelques secondes demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que vous prenez…?

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

- Merde… raté…


	5. Chapter 5

**Oui, vous pensez peut être que c'est un peu lent et répétitif… Mais au prochain chapitre l'action va arriver ! **

**Bonne lecture !^^**

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain soir. La médecin était, il y a une semaine encore, de garde ce jour là. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. A une heure du matin, elle ne dormait pas. Après être resté trois heures dans son lit minuscule, et elle sortie sur un coup de tête prendre l'air.

Mais le ciel était encore plus voilé. Aucune étoile. Que des nuages illuminés par une ville proche. Elle fit les cents pas sur la piste déserte. Seul deux personnes au loin discutaient en fumant des cigarettes. Pour tromper son ennui, elle s'intéressa aux avions. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient grand… Une porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un avança sur la piste. Cet homme s'arrêta, exaspéré, en la voyant. Il soupira.

- Vous m'espionnez, sérieusement, dit le Faucon.

- Vu sa réaction, elle se rendit compte qu'il tolérait simplement qu'elle lui fasse les injections et rien d'autre.

- Vous m'aimez si peu que ça ? dit-elle pour rigoler. La piste est à tous le monde.

Il fit demi-tour et partie à l'opposé. Ce n'était pas gagné, s'il elle voulait l'aider. Elle remarqua qu'il avait son carquois sur son dos.

Une semaine passa entièrement. Elle continuait à le voir tous les deux jours. Mais il était fermé comme une huitre. La moindre question se soldait au mieux par un silence au pire par une réprimande.

Un soir, alors qu'elle regardait son épaule qui avait reçus trois injections elle lui dit :

- Bon, je suis désolé, mais pour la dernière, il va falloir piquer dans les fesses.

- Pardon ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ailleurs ?

- On a fait le pli du coude, la cheville, l'épaule, la jambe…

- Refaite à un de ces endroits.

La médecin resta immobile à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas. Il soupira.

- Levez –vous, lui demanda t-elle contente qu'il acceptait.

Il défit sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon. La médecin pris le coton avec l'antiseptique. Elle tira vers le bas le derrière de son vêtement pour ne laisser paraître que le haut de sa fesse gauche. Il tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Sa gène était flagrante et cela amusait Tylan mais elle resta impassible extérieurement par respect. Elle songea au millier de fans qui aurait aimé être à sa place ou y assister. Quant elle piqua il sursauta. En quelques secondes se fut finit.

- Attendez, le pansement !

- Pas besoin…

- Si !

Elle redescendit son pantalon pour lui mettre.

- Voilà !

Il se rhabilla et il la vit en train d'examiner une seringue vide.

- Maintenant j'aimerai…Pouvez-vous me laissez une de vos dose ? S'il vous plait…

Clint se tourna vers elle et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine impassible.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me dites ce que c'est, continua t-elle. Je l'étudierais moi-même. Je pourrais mieux vous aider après. S'il vous plait… Agent Barton.

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds pour réfléchir. Puis il ramassa sur le lit, sa petite sacoche. La médecin fut déçus une nouvelle fois. Que fallait-il faire ? Enfin il sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Encore une défaite. Elle commençait à ce demander s'il elle pouvait vraiment l'aider. S'il fallait qu'elle espère encore. Elle rangea le matériel médical, sans faire trop attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Puis avant de partir à son tour, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce pour vérifier qu'elle avait tous rangé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose sur la table d'examen. Une seringue non utilisée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que vous prenez grand plaisir à suivre ma fic.**

**Note: Je précise pour ceux qui me pose la question: Il n'y a pas de Clint/Natasha. Ils sont les deux personnages principaux de mon histoire parmi ceux présent dans la liste c'est tout.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sa victoire fut de courte durée. A peine venait t-elle de finir sa gare à six heures du matin que les alarmes retentissent dans tout l'héliporteur. Juste au même moment, le sol fut secoué de vibration. Le porte avion volant était attaqué. L'état d'urgence fut décrété. Tous le personnel médical était appelé pour être présent. Ils se préparèrent l'infirmerie en redoutant un afflux trop important de blessés. Ils ne manquaient pas de matériel, mais de personnel. Un chirurgien, deux médecins et cinq infermières. Ils pouvaient en gérer maximum trois trama à la fois. Et deux si le chirurgien devait opérer.

A peine avaient ils ordonné l'espace, que les premiers blessés arrivèrent. Des mécaniciens victimes d'une explosion.

C'était la première situation de crise du Docteur Tylan. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer à stresser. Elle savait s'occuper de poly trauma mais c'est sur la durée et le nombre de victimes qu'elle s'inquiétait. De plus elle n'avait pas dormi depuis vingt quatre heures. Cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle installa son premier patient en salle d'examen un. Il avait été brulé à la figure et sur toute la partie supérieure du corps. Sa peau mêmé à ses vêtements était en lambeau et ses chairs à vif. Il souffrait le martyr. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Elle le calma avec un puissant sédatif. Mais le grand brulé mourut entre ces mains. Deux autre patients se suivirent. Le premier avait reçus des éclats de métal dans tous le corps et fut rapidement envoyé en chirurgie. Le deuxième avait un traumatisme crânien.

Intubation, pose de voie centrale, choc du cœur… En à peine une demi-heure, elle eu l'impression de revoir c'est sept années d'études. L'adrénaline la maintenait bien éveillé.

A un moment elle sentit que l'héliporteur s'inclinait. Au début elle pensait que c'était sa fatigue latente qui lui jouait des tours, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière face la remarque. Personne ne pris le temps pour en connaitre la cause. Elle se demandait ce que faisaient les Avengers et espérait ne pas en voir un débarqué blessé et surtout pas l'Agent Barton.

Après de longues minutes l'inclinaison fut rétablie progressivement. Les alarmes se turent, mais le flot de victimes se ne s'arrêtait pas. Les malheureux étaient triés à l'entrée par une infirmière expérimentée. Le navire n'était plus en danger c'était déjà ça.

La médecin avait maintenant les deux mains dans le thorax pour la thoracotomie d'un homme qui avait fais des complications. Elle assistait le chirurgien venu d'urgence laissant quelques minutes sont patient sur la table d'opération. La situation était critique.

-Hémorragie péricardique, dit le docteur Grand

-Il fibrille, dit une infirmière en regardant le moniteur.

-Je commence le massage interne, dit Tylan qui pressa le cœur régulièrement.

Il y a une plaie de l'aorte ascendante, remarqua le chirurgien. Ok on ne peut pas l'amener au bloc. On va réparer ça ici.

En tournant la tête pour prendre un outil chirurgicale, elle aperçus le Faucon qui la regardait à travers la vitre. Que faisait –il là ? Il semblait nerveux. Cela la déconcentra une seconde. Le chirurgien continuait de suturer l'aorte du patient. Plus tard, la circulation sanguine fut rétablie dans le vaisseau. Pas de fuite. Ca y est le patient s'était stabilisé. Malheureusement il allait devoir attendre que le chirurgien est finis l'autre opération pour être refermer. En même temps que le brancard, elle sortit de la salle.

- Vous êtes blessé, demanda t-elle à Clint en enlevant ses gants teintés de rouge.

- Vous avez utilisé ce que je vous ai laissé hier soir ? lui demanda t-il pressé.

Non, il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Juste quelques égratignures, de la saleté sur les bras et de la sueur.

- Euh, non… je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais…

- Donne la moi, coupa t-il.

- Mais enfin, non, commença t-elle surprise.

Elle se rendit compte maintenant qu'elle avait vraiment à faire à un toxico.

- J'en ai plus et à cause de cette attaque, je pourrais m'en procuré que demain mieux au lieu d'aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez eu vos injections hier soir !

- Dites moi ou elle est, insista t-il.

Une nouvelle victime fut installée dans la salle.

- Je suis désolé, on a besoin de moi.

Elle ne l'écouta plus et entra. Pourquoi la voulait-il subitement ? Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser pour le moment. La personne sous ces yeux avait plus besoin d'elle. Mais l'Agent Barton était toujours là. Il l'attendait. Elle termina vingt minutes plus tard en bandant la tête du patient. L'infirmière lui glissa qu'il n'y avait plus d'urgence pour le moment. Il restait à s'occuper des blessés légers. L'infirmerie était maintenant bondée.

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de souffler, que l'Agent Barton lui reformula sa demande.

- Essayer de vous calmer déjà, lui dit elle doucement pour ne pas que tous le monde l'entende. Allez faire un tour pour voir si on n'a pas besoin de vous. Que font les autres Avengers… ?

- Donnez la moi s'il vous plait.

En théorie, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris, elle ne devait pas céder. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour paraitre plus convaincante.

- Je suis… désolé Clint…

- Je ne vous demande pas une greffe, dit –il d'un air grave, je veux juste que vous me redonner ce que je vous ai laissé hier.

Elle se sentait dans une impasse.

- Venez, lui dit-elle en l'invitant à quitter l'infirmerie discrètement.

Elle croisa le regard de l'autre médecin. Elle lui montra sa main tendue. Donnes moi cinq minutes. Il ne semblait pas très d'accord.

En sortant une odeur de bruler remplaça celle du sang. Elle passa ces mains sur sa figure un instant pour faire le point dans son esprit. Le personnel s'agitait dans le couloir. Ca courait dans tous les sens.

- Clint… essayez de vous raisonner…

- Je veux que vous me la donner maintenant, dit il en montant le ton et en lui prenant le bras.

- Calmez-vous, dit elle en prenant peur.

- Je suis calme. La dose maintenant.

Elle regarda le médecin à travers la baie vitrée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Si elle refusait elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait faire sachant qu'elle était la seule au courant.

Elle soupira et partie dans le couloir. D'un pas rapide le faucon la suivit à ses cotés.

- Je l'ai mise dans ma cabine pour que personne ne tombe dessus, lui dit-elle.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir plus insisté. Arrivé là bas, les dortoir était désert. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'assit sur la bord de son lit, et se pencha pour récupérer la seringue. Puis elle se retourna vers lui mais la garda en main.

- Réfléchissez bien une dernière…

Il posa sa main sur son oreille. On lui parlait par son oreillette.

- Oui, une minute, j'arrive.

A peine eu t-il finit qu'il lui prit des mains.

- Clint…

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il enleva rapidement un de ces bandage à son bras et retira le capuchon avec ces dents.

- Faite le correctement au moins….

Il s'injecta le précieux liquide sous la peau du pli du coude. Elle était désespérée. L'impression que sa dépendance venait d'empirer devant elle. Ensuite il la recapuchonna, la balança sur son lit. Il fit demi –tour et partie sans même la regarder.

Elle resta un moment les yeux fermé appuyé contre les autres cabines. Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge surement les fruits de sa fatigue, de sa matinée éprouvante et de cette défaite. Mais elle ne se laissa qu'une minute pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle respira un grand coup, et elle repartit.

* * *

**A suivre... le week end prochain ! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Encore merci aux fidèles lecteurs, lectrices ! J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant !^^  
**

**Note: Si vous avez aussi des remarques, des conseils, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire pars ! ça sert aussi à ça le reviews !**

**Bon lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

En fin d'après midi, elle eu droit à un quart d'heure de pose. Elle en profita pour manger quelque chose, et s'effondrer de fatigue sur son lit. Elle s'inquiétait pour le Faucon. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas croisé depuis. Elle avait juste vu Thor passé furtivement devant l'infirmerie avec Fury. Elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée aux chevets des blessés. Elle dormit de deux heures à six heures du matin, tellement profondément qu'elle avait cru être plonger dans le coma. A petit matin, elle était toujours aussi exténuée.

- Venez vite ! cria quelqu'un en arrivant dans l'infirmerie. On a un gars qui est coincé !

- Qu'est ce passe t-il ? demanda le docteur Brand en arrivant prés de l'homme en panique.

- Un collègue est coincé sous une machine ! Il saigne beaucoup !

- Ok, j'y vais. Docteur Tylan, remplacez moi dit il en prenant une mallette médicale d'urgence. Je vous appelle si j'y besoin d'aide !

Comme quoi, les urgences pouvaient se poursuivre même bien après un drame. Elle poursuivit ces visites. Les patients s'entassaient dans les chambres. Cinq chambres individuelles, que se partageaient douze blessés. Les autres étaient dans la pièce centrale de l'infirmerie. L'essentiel de son travail maintenant consistait à recoudre des plaies, soigner des petites brulures, rassurer les personnes en état de choc.

- Tylan ?

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas vue le médecin revenir. Sa blouse était sale.

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide, s'il vous plait là bas.

- Euh, oui.

- Venez vite.

Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle faisait et le suivit. Dans les couloirs il lui donna des explications.

- Trois mécaniciens faisait des réparations dans un circuit de ventilation. Il y a eu un problème, je ne sais pas quoi exactement, une explosion, et l'un d'eux c'est retrouvé avec la jambe coincée. Impossible de soulever l'objet. Les conduits sont très étroit, on ne peut pas utiliser de levier.

- Mais, qu'est ce que je pourrais…

- Venez, c'est par ici, lui dit-il en empruntant un couloir de service.

Plus ils avançaient plus il faisait sombre. Il faisait chaud, et les machines faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Enfin ils arrivèrent. C'était une entrée d'entretien d'un gros conduit d'aération. Quatre hommes étaient déjà là.

- Courage Tom ! On va te sortir de là ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

Elle s'accroupit pour voir. Tout était noir.

- La conduite forme un coude et il est juste là à environ cinq mètre ! cria t-il pour se faire entendre.

- Et je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi je pourrais être utile ?! demanda t-elle.

- Le conduit est trop étroit. Les autres techniciens font tout leur possible pour trouver une solution sans endommager les moteurs déjà abimé. Je me demandais si vous acceptez d'y aller pour voir le blessé.

Tylan resta un moment immobile. Avait-elle bien entendus ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez passer par ce conduit pour voir ce qui se passe ? et aider le blessé ? Vous êtes suffisamment fine et légère pour y aller. Voyez le gabarit de ces messieurs et le mien, dit il en regardant les autres hommes présents.

- Tom est le plus maigrichons d'entre nous, c'est pour sa qu'il y est allé, fit remarquer l'autre mécanicien. Il y a aussi un poids limite pour aller dans ses conduits !

Elle resta sans voie. C'était absurde.

- Personne ne vous en voudra si vous refusez, on trouva un autre moyen moins risqué…

- Non… non, je ne veux pas.

Un gémissement parvenu du conduit.

- On arrive Tom, tiens le coup mon vieux !

- Non, je suis désolé, continua t-elle en se redressant.

- Ok, vous avez raison, c'était déplacer de ma par de vous demandez ça. Pardonnez-moi, lui dit le médecin compatissant.

Mais maintenant elle s'en voulait de ne pas essayer de sauver cet homme. Il avait bien risqué sa vie pour réparer le l'héliporteur, sur lequel ils étaient tous dessus. Qu'auraient fait les Avengers ? Ils auraient essayé de la sauver.

- Bon, d'accord je veux bien essayer, finit elle par dire.

- Vous êtes sur ? lui demanda son collègue surpris.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Sa tête prenait sur soi pour y aller, alors que tous son corps lui disait non. Elle attacha ses cheveux pour ne pas être gêné. On lui donna une oreillette et une lampe frontale.

- Au moindre problème, vous remontez d'accord ? Ne prenez pas de risque.

Elle se dépêcha d'y aller avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Le conduit faisait environ un mètre de diamètre. Elle respira un grand coup et passa ses jambes en premier. Elle se laissa glisser dans le conduit incliné à soixante degres sur cinq mètre environ. Arrivé sur ces pieds elle se pencha pour voir la suite à l'horizontal. Tous prés, le mécanicien à peau noir et à crane rasé était là. Il la regardait.

- Je vous en pris aidez –moi ! dit il entre ses dents.

- J'arrive, monsieur !

Elle alluma sa lampe et s'approcha. L'air été étouffante. Une étincelle la fit sursauter. Un énorme bout de métal avait traversé le conduit de ventilation à la droite de l'homme. Ceux dernier avait le jambes broyer par une hélice de ventilation à l'arrêt.

- Docteur Tylan, ça vas ? lui demanda le médecin dans son oreille.

- Euh… oui, euh, Il a la jambe coincé par une turbine. Elle ne risque pas de se remettre en route au moins… ?

- Non, ils ont fait le nécessaire, mais apparemment vous ne devez pas restez longtemps. C'est un conduit qui refroidit les serveurs informatiques et il n'est pas fait pour supporter le poids lourd… je veux dire le poids de deux personnes…Bon Comment va le blessé ?

- Il est conscient encore, mais, il est blessé à la tête aussi… une grosse poutre en métal…

- Oui, apparemment c'est ce qui est à l'origine de l'accident, les autres mécaniciens font le nécessaire pour y accéder.

- Je suis le docteur Tylan, je vais vous sortir de là, d'accord ?

- Ok…, dit il d'une voie tremblante.

Elle s'allongea pour inspecter la jambe coincée. Elle était en lambeau, déchiqueté. Quant à son pieds… elle ne le voyait plus. Elle pensait que c'était son tibia et péroné qui avait bloqué l'hélice. Ça devait faire atrocement mal. Elle avait peur qui si elle dégagait le malheureux que l'hélice se remette à tourner.

- Vous êtes sur que la turbine ne vas pas se remettre en marche ? demanda t-elle sans caché son appréhension à son oreillette.

- Normalement oui ! cria un autre mécanicien.

- Normalement oui ?

- Les moteurs sont endommagés par là, on n'a pas repris le contrôle sur tout !

D'accord…, dit elle peu rassurée du tout. Docteur Brand, il a la jambe déchiqueté. Je vais stabiliser la patient, et voir ce que je peux faire.

- D'accord, on vous envoie la mallette. Attention à vous.

Bam ! Elle arriva en bas du conduit. Elle la prit et expliqua tous ce qu'elle faisait au technicien pour le rassurer. Elle lui injecta de la morphine quand la voie du docteur retentit :

- Ne tentez rien Docteur Tylan, il faut juste que vous le sortez de cet endroit.

- Son tibia et péroné droit bloque l'hélice !

- Faite une anesthésie local, essayez de débloquer sa jambe…

- Il perd beaucoup de sang, je vais d'abord trouver l'artère tibiale antérieure pour la ligaturer.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle se pencha encore plus contre lui pour accéder à son membre amputée. La poutre la gênait beaucoup. L'homme commençait à perdre connaissance.

- Restez avec moi, monsieur ! Je vais bientôt vous libérer !

Tant pis, elle devait absolument continuer. La sueur commença à coller sur son front. La chaleur libérée par les machines était étouffante. Enfin elle protégea son membre déchiqueté avec des compresses. Etant inconscient le mécanicien ne ressentait plus rien. Elle lui prit le genou entre les mains et prit appuie sur ses coude. Elle tenta d'abord de tirer légèrement vers elle la jambe. Cette dernière ne bougea pas. Elle la tourna légèrement sur le coté et réessaya. Sans résultat. Elle tira alors plus fort d'un mouvement plus sec. Un de ces os craqua. C'était de l'acharnement.

- J'arrive pas à libérer sa jambe en la tirant, dit elle à l'autre médecin. Il me faudrait une scie à amputation ! si je veux finir rapidement.

- Il n'y en à pas dans la mallette, c'est sur, je vais vous en chercher une ! Tenez bon, je revient vite !

En attendant, elle préservera, tirant de plus en plus fort. Des grincements se firent entendre autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta une minutes inquiète, se demandant si c'était elle qui avait provoqué ces bruits. Puis elle continua. Rien à faire. Elle rampa en arrière et chercha un bistouri. En tendant le bras elle le coinça entre l'hélice et l'os pour faire levier. Il glissait à cause du sang. Elle recommença a força. C'est y est, l'hélice bougea d'un millimètre. Elle força de nouveau sur la manche en plastique de l'outils, le tournant dans tous les sens.

Hiiii TOING ! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuu…. !

L'hélice repartie brusquement à grand vitesse. Broyant le reste de la jambe et envoya gicler du sang.

Tylan sursauta et se cogna sur la poutre en métal et se redressant. Elle recula de toute c'est force avec ses mains en s'appuyant sur le patient pour mettre de la distance entre elle est l'hélice. Elle paniqua et envoyant ses cheveux voler et frôler les hélices qui amenait l'air vers elle. En reculant elle poussa le patient vers les palles, tranchant un peu plus sa jambe dans des craquements sinistres et éclaboussant les parois de sang. Une fois hors de danger immédiat, en position assise devant la patient, elle resta bloqué. Impossible de faire le moindre mouvement supplémentaire tellement elle était choquée. Le bruit de la ventilation de nouveau en route était insoutenable. La circulation d'air fit voler les objets léger et compresses de la mallette. Sa blouse claquait aussi et ses cheveux se collèrent à son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration.


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore un long chapitre ! régalez-vous ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le faucon devait rejoindre Nick Fury quant il vit Tony arriver encourant face à lui et passa devant lui.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda t-il.

- Il y a un problème près du moteur 2, une personne est prit à piège.

- Le moteur 2 ? Mais il est de l'autre coté !

- Je vais mettre mon costume ! Vas voir en attendant, si tu veux, dit il en continuant.

C'était sur son chemin. Il décida d'y passer. Clint pressa le pas, et se dirigea vers le lieu de l'accident. En arrivant il trouva deux techniciens penchés dans une trappe et train de crier :

- Remonter, Docteur !

- Donnez votre main !

Un médecin passa le doubla et arriva prés d'eux :

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda t-il.

- La turbine c'est mise en route on ne sait pas comment ! répondit l'un deux.

- C'est trop dangereux, il faut qu'elle remonte, mais elle ne bouge pas ! continua l'autre.

- Docteur Tylan ! vous m'entendez ? demanda le docteur par son oreillette.

Docteur Tylan ? Que faisait-elle là ? Il s'inquiéta et se rapprocha.

- … il faut que vous remontiez maintenant !

Tylan ne pouvait décoller c'est yeux de l'hélice qui tournait. Ces palles n'étaient pas distinguable tellement elle était rapide. L'illusion d'optique crée l'hypnotisait. Le vrombissement faisait vibrer tous son corps. Elle respirait tellement fort qu'elle pensait que sont cœur elle exploser. Dans ce capharnaüm constant un sifflement inhabituelle suivit d'un impact la fit sursauter et la ramena à la réalité. Une flèche venait de se planter prés d'elle dans la cloison. Elle était reliée à un fil d'acier. Elle le suivit du regard à travers le conduit qui remontait. Trois têtes la regardaient. L'une tendit sa main vers elle. C'était Clint.

- Venez ! lui cria t-il pour se faire entendre.

Elle regarda sa main ouverte et remonta jusqu'à son bandage noir, couvrant les piqures faites à son bras. C'était bien la même personne qui avait demandé une dose supplémentaire. Le voyant comme ça on n'aurait jamais cru à un toxico. Tylan était tétanisé. Elle avait eu trop peur lorsque l'hélice s'était remit en marche.

- Docteur Tylan, donnez moi votre main ! continua le Faucon.

Finalement elle se leva et prit sa main. Il la tira et pour ne pas se déboiter l'épaule, elle s'aida du fil en acier relier à la flèche. Dès qu'elle sortie du conduit, elle réalisa enfin ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne voulait plus jamais y retourner… pour être aspiré par l'hélice mortelle…

En s'agrippant à son cou, Tylan fit basculer Clint en arrière. Il resta stupéfait, les mains levées. Elle avait dû avoir rudement peur et elle se raccrochait maintenant à son sauveur. Elle serait fort son corps avec ses bras. Le médecin et les deux techniciens les regardèrent, eux aussi surprit. Clint commençait à être mal à l'aise.

- Docteur Tylan, commença t-il en lui prenant l'épaule.

La voie d'homme provenait de son oreille qui était collé à la poitrine de quelqu'un. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans les bras de quelqu'un ? Elle dénoua ses bras et se redressa. C'était l'agent Barton mais son attention fut prise par du sang sur lui… Non c'était elle qui lui en avait mit… Tout en touchant son visage, elle se mit à trembler. Il était couvert du sang, sa blouse aussi.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Pas de panique Tylan ! lui dis son confrère qui venais d'arrivé. Ce n'est pas le votre !

Tylan reprenait petit à petit ces esprits assit sur un lit à l'infirmerie. On lui avait partiellement nettoyé le visage et on s'occupait de sa plaie. Le bistouri projeté par les palles de l'hélice l'avait légèrement ouvert le front.

- Et pour le mécanicien alors ? demanda t-elle en prenant conscience qu'elle avait échouée.

- M. Stark à réussit à accéder de l'extérieur au conduit, répondit le docteur Grand qui lui faisait un point au front. Il était mort et ces deux jambes avaient disparut. C'était trop dangereux de toute façon. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fais prendre ce risque Tylan…

- Ce qui est fait et fait et j'étais d'accord pour le faire. Même si maintenant je le regrette.

Il posa son ciseau sur le plateau et lui posa un pansement.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas trop le mettre sur vos cheveux… Voilà. Aller, prenez votre journée Docteur Tylan. Reposez vous.

- D'accord, merci docteur Grand.

Elle accepta ces heures de repos sans rechigner. Enfin elle pourrait rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Mais avant tout, direction la douche. Elle jeta son uniforme en dessous de sa blouse car il était lui aussi touché de sang. Avant de se plonger dans les bras de Morphée, elle voulait remercier le Faucon. Elle se lança à sa recherche. Laboratoire, piste aérienne, pont principal. Elle commençait à ne plus savoir eu chercher lorsqu'elle aperçut le docteur Banner. Si c'était un des trois autres Avengers elle n'aurait jamais eu le cran de leur demander quelques chose. Mais Bruce était quelqu'un de plus abordable.

- Euh, Excusez moi, docteur vous n'auriez pas vue l'Agent Barton ? demanda t-elle un peu intimidé quand même.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue récemment, mais je sais qu'il va souvent dans la salle de tir pour tirer l'arc.

- Merci.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle poussa doucement la porte de la salle. Une salle éclairé seulement par des néons pales avec au bout des cibles en tous genre. Des affiches représentant des ennemis armés, des cibles classiques et même des animaux. L'agent Barton était à l'autre bout de la piste. Il visa une cible déjà transpercé de quelques flèches toutes dans le centre jaune. Sa main lâcha la corde et la flèche se retrouva instantanément parmi les autres. Elle se rapprocha non sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le surprendre. Il la vit et pris une nouvelle flèche qu'il tira aussitôt.

- Ne me dites pas que vous venez aussi ici pour regardez les étoiles ? dit il avec un léger sourire.

- J'aurais du mal je crois ! (elle marqua un pause) Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sortie de cet enfer tout à l'heure.

- J'avais à faire dans les parages.

- Oui, donnez les excuses que vous voulez, mais vous êtes quand même venu alors… merci. Merci beaucoup.

Il n'ajouta rien et continua de bidouiller son arc. Il était l'opposé de Tony Stark. Cela la fit sourire. Elle devait en profiter pour rétablir le courant entre eux. Mais elle ne savait pas comment. Alors elle ne dit rien et le regarda. Il continua son activité sans se soucier d'elle. Il n'avait donc pas envie de parler.

- Bon, je vous laisse, dit-elle en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte.

Arrivé à son niveau, elle se retourna une dernière fois :

- Je vous voie ce s…

- Je prends de l'amphétamine, dit-il sans la regarder.

Elle se retourna complètement et attendit la suite, savourant sa victoire intérieurement.

- Ca fait un an un peut près.

Il tendit une nouvelle fois la corde de son arme et envoya la flèche. Tylan se rapprocha de nouveau de lui. Elle vit son maigre cours de médecine sur les dépendances défiler dans son esprit. Elle acquiesça simplement.

- Moi ça fait aussi un an que... j'ai obtenue mon diplôme en médecine général !

Il lui disait quelque chose, elle lui disait quelque chose.

- J'ai fais le début de mon interna à l'Armée, continua t-elle. Puis j'ai postulé pour le S.H.I.E.L.D.. J'ai eu une chance folle d'être accepté !

- Pourquoi l'armée ?

- L'action, les voyages...

Le faucon partie chercher ses flèches plantées dans la cible. Il la regardait par moment. Elle se demandait s'il l'écoutait vraiment ou s'il en avait rien à faire. Dans le doute, elle continua :

- Je dû faire mon service militaire ! J'ai donc appris à tirer et j'ai un minimum de condition physique.

Il lui tournait le dos. Ses flèches étaient vérifiées avant de retourner dans son carquois.

- Mais... je n'ai jamais tiré à l'arc. (Il la regarda) Enfin pas à l'armée ! Sinon j'ai essayé une ou deux fois dans un centre de vacance... C'était pas glorieux, dit elle en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

Il revenu au fond de la salle.

- Bon ,je vous fou la paix avec mes histoires ! Vous viendrez ce soir ?

Il la regarda et après un moment, il hocha la tête. Avant qu'elle eu le temps de quitté la salle d'entrainement, Oeil de faucon avait déjà tiré une dizaine de flèches.

Le soir venu, Tylan du trouver une excuse pour être présente à l'infirmerie Lucy, alors qu'elle n'était exceptionnellement pas de garde.

- Tu qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda la secrétaire médicale Marylin en la voyant arriver.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Oooh la grosse menteuse ! dit Lucy l'infirmière pour la taquiner gentiment. Tu ressemble à un mort vivant !

- J'ai un patient qui faut que je voie, dit elle en cachant sa nervosité.

- Ah ouais ? dit le secrétaire.

- Ce n'est pas l'Agent Barton qui t'intéresse ? dit l'infirmière à voie basse après avoir regarder s'il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours.

Tylan était coincée. Elle savait que ces collègues ne diront rien à personne, mais elle devait avant tous protéger Clint. Tant pis pour les rumeurs sur elle.

- Ok, C'est lui qui m'a demandé de lui faire des examens régulièrement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Il... commence un nouvel entrainement... et il veut faire attention à son corps.

Les deux femmes la regardèrent. Tylan douta de son mensonge.

- Hm hm... fit Lucy pensif.

- S'il vous plait gardez ça pour vous, il ne veut pas que ça se sache, il m'a faire jurer.

- T'inquiète ma poule ! On gardera votre petit secret !

Une heure passa. Il n'était toujours pas là. Tylan donna un coup de mains au chirurgien de garde lui donnant la première excuse : elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Puis très vite ils furent à cour d'activité. La secrétaire partie peu de temps après. Une autre heure passa. Elle se força à faire les cent pas pour ne pas s'assoir et s'endormir en une seconde. Une heure trente du matin, enfin il arriva. Tylan se redressa et lui souris heureuse de savoir qu'elle pourrait ce coucher dans peu de temps. Ils allèrent dans une salle d'examen.

- Bon, alors, commença t-il. Vous allez me piquer où ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas encore, dit elle en mettant ses gants.

- En intra veineuse l'effet est plus rapide.

- Enlevez vos bandages, la dernière fois je n'ai pas vue vos bras.

Il obéit. Les hématomes étaient presque tous partis.

- Je peux vous en faire une en intraveineuse comme vous le voulez et l'autre en intra musculaire.

- Ok.

Maintenant il était plus détendu qu'avant. Alors qu'elle aseptisait son mollet et qu'il la regardait, il pencha subitement la tête et dit :

- Je prends une dose supplémentaire maintenant, dit il un peu comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

Tylan ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai... Une seringue faisait deux millilitres. Cela faisait six millilitres en deux jours. Même si elle ne connaissait pas la composition exacte de ce qu'il prenait, c'était énorme.

- Vous voulez que je vous face la moral, ou vous le connaissez déjà ? demanda t-elle dans ton cynique.

Il soupira. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Ca va vous tuer. Qu'est ce que le monde va penser en apprenant : Oeil de faucon est mort d'une overdose. C'est pas très héroïque, non ?

- Je ne suis pas un super héros. Je suis un homme normal surentrainé, c'est tous. Et je me fiche bien de ce que le monde pense de moi.

Pour se venger elle enfonça fortement l'aiguille. Mais, pas de chance, il ne réagit pas.

- Alors surtout, prévenez moi au moindre signe de fatigue inhabituelle, d'essoufflement, de palpitation...

- Oui...

- Et... avec ce que vous prenez c'est pour ça que vous êtes encore debout à cette heure ci. Vous dormez combien d'heure par jours ?

- ... quatre, cinq heures, dit il après avoir réfléchit.

- C'est pour augmentez vos capacités physique que vous prenez ça ?

Il ne répondit pas mais elle était sur que c'était pour cela.

- Et vous la prenez quand votre troisième dose, demanda t-elle pour changer un peu de sujet.

- Je la prendrais demain après midi.

- Vous pouvez venir ici...

- Il y aura trop de monde, je ne veux pas éveiller les soupesons.

C'était déjà fait.

- Je peux vous la faire ailleurs alors. Ailleurs, je veux dire à un autre endroit que l'infirmerie. Parce que si vous vous piquer comme vous l'avez fait... Soit je vous donne ce qu'il faut et vous le faites convenablement, soit je vous le fait.

- Venez à la salle de tir demain vers dix sept heures. Si je ne suis pas là, je me la ferais seul.

- D'accord. Alors prenez ça avec vous lui dit il en lui tendant de quoi se faire l'injection le plus stérilement possible.

Il redescendit la manche de son pantalon jusqu'à sa cheville et remonta celle de son gilet noir à son bras pour l'intraveineuse. Clint suivait sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le piqua.

- Au fait c'est quoi votre nom ? demanda t-il .

- Adélaïde. Mais tous le monde m'appel par mon nom de famille, c'est plus cour.

Tylan retira d'un geste bref l'aiguille de sa veine et lui sourit. Il maintenu le coton jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui place un petit pansement. Enfin il se releva et s'avança vers la sortie.

- Merci, Adélaïde.

Tylan fut un peu surprise mais contente de cette attention.

- De rien, Clint.

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes ranger, puis il partie.

La courte nuit fut difficile pour Tylan. Son passage dans le conduit d'aération l'avait traumatisé. Il lui faudra du temps pour que cela passe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore merci à ceux qui m'écrivent des commentaires, et ceux qui suive mon histoire avec interêt !^^****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le porte avion volant se remettait de son attaque par l'ennemi. Il y avait encore des réparations, mais pas de quoi mettre le pieds à terre. L'infirmerie se vidait lentement elle aussi de ses patients. L'après midi, la médecin eu le temps d'aller à la salle de tir comme lui avait dit Clint. Quant elle arriva, il détendit la corde de son arc et rangea la flèche qu'il allait tirer.

- Bonjour ! lui dit Tylan.

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

- En intra veineuse s'il vous plait.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui.

- Ok, ok... Assoyez-vous par terre.

- Pas besoin.

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous fassiez un malaise.

- C'est bon...

- Non, ce n'est pas bon.

Il s'assit par terre en soupirant et posa son arc à coté de lui. Tylan se mit à genoux. Elle m'y les gants qu'elle avait pris dans sa poche et imbiba un coton d'antiseptique.

- Dans la cheville, lui dit elle.

- Dans le bras.

- D'accord...

Il posa lui même son garot avec sa bande noire. Elle piqua dans une veine.

- Au fait, vous pourriez me redonnez une de vos dose, car la dernière fois, vous me l'avez repris.

- Vous savez ce que je prend.

- Oui, mais il n'y a peut être pas que ça dedans. Il y a peut être d'autre composé que votre fournisseur ne vous dit pas.

- Je vous en donnerai une autre.

- Merci.

Elle enleva l'aiguille. Elle la plaça dans une petite boite portable en plastique jaune pour les déchets biologique piquant. En étendant une de ses jambes elle cogna l'arc sans faire exprès.

- Oups, pardon.

Il ne dit rien et continua d'appuyer sur le coton pour faire cesser le minuscule écoulement de sang. Tylan se pencha alors pour prendre l'arc et le mettre un peu plus loin.

- Oh...

- Quoi ?

- Il, Il est super léger. Il doit peser... même pas cinq cent gramme ?

- Je ne l'ai pas acheté dans le magasin de sport au coin de la rue.

- Oui, je m'en doutais mais, je ne pensais pas à ce point.

- Sa coule encore, dit il en enleva le coton de son plis du coude.

- Ah.

Une goutte de sang apparut progressivement sur sa peau et se m'y à couler.

- Tenez prenez un autre coton, lui dit il en lui en tendant un autre après avoir posé l'arc. Appuyez bien, sans relâcher la pression. Ca va s'arrêter.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à attendre dans la pièce immense. Puis après elle regarda de nouveau. Ca saignait presque plus. Alors elle finit avec le pansement. Tout de suite après, il se releva d'un bond et remis son bandage.

- Et vous voyez une différence dans vos performances ?

Clint la regarda et resta silencieux.

- Ok...

Tylan trouvait sa étonnant de ne pas voir d'effet visible de son indépendance. Sauf la fois ou il lui avait demandez une troisième.

- Tenez, lui dit il en lui tendant une seringue.

- Merci.

Il ramassa son arc. Tylan se releva et s'éloigna d'un pas. Il prit une flèche et dans un seul mouvement il tira. La flèche se planta à la limite du cercle jaune et rouge. Il relâcha doucement la corde qui était prête à tirer la deuxième, et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Quoi ? demanda Tylan.

Une fois de plus il ne répondit pas, et se prépara de nouveau à tirer la deuxième. Il visa cette fois et lâcha la corde. Cette dernière atterrit là ou il le voulait, en plein centre, désintégrant deux autres flèches plantées. Tylan se rapprocha de lui doucement. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tiré ou il le voulait la première flèche, même si elle ne voyait rien d'où elle était. Elle l'observa quant il tira la troisième. Il bloqua sa respiration pour viser et tira.

- Vous tremblez, dit elle.

Il soupira.

- Ca me fait ça à chaque fois que j'en prend. Pas de panique.

- Et vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être... le maître du monde quand vous en prenez ?

- Si, surtout quand j'ai commencé. Maintenant je contrôle.

- Donc vous rechercher plutôt les avantages au niveau physiologique et non psychologique, tenta de nouveau la médecin.

Clint ne répondit pas. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait vue juste.

- Vous savez... je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je m'inquiète pour vous.

Il prit l'air désabusé.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Oeil de faucon, je sais qu'il s'en sortira quoi qu'il arrive. Je m'inquiète pour Clint.

A peine avait elle finit qu'il se remit à tirer comme si ne rien était. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Elle devait retourner travailler. Alors elle partit, le laissa réfléchir sur ce qu'elle lui avait révélé. Arrivé prés de la porte, il n'avait tiré que deux flèches contrairement à la dernière fois.

Le jour suivant, elle avait appris qu'Oeil de faucon, Ironman, et Capitain America était descendu sur terre pour une mission. Seul Bruce était resté sur le porte-avion, et Thor était repartit dans son monde. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait et quand elle reverrait l'Agent Barton. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne plus l'attendre un soir sur deux. Un soir lorsque le soleil avait disparu mais qu'il éclairait encore le ciel d'un dégradé de bleue, elle regardait les étoiles. Tylan en venu à penser à lui. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour le convaincre de l'arrêter. Cela n'était pas du tous en adéquation avec son métier de tueur d'élite qui dois toujours être au top de sa forme. Les mauvais effets allaient un jour ou l'autre se faire sentir. Son corps dira stop. Cela signifiera qu'il sera déjà trop tard. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il prenne cette substance ?

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: Il va se passer quelque chose d'important !**

**Au week end prochain ! ^^ Bonne semaine  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Avant la pose de midi, lorsque l'infirmerie était plus calme, elle en profita pour consulter le dossier médical de Clint. Il n'y avait évidemment rien de marquer sur son problème de toxicomanie. Sa dernière hospitalisation remonte il y a un peu plus d'un an la même période ou il avait commencé à prendre de l'Amphétamine. Il avait était grièvement blessé après une mission. Mais tous indique qu'il avait bien récupéré. Il avait dû se passer quelques chose mais rien d'autre dans son dossier ne pouvait paraitre comme l'élément déclencheur.

L'analyse du contenue de la seringue confirma ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il y avait de l'amphétamine à 90% et de l'eau physiologique. Une drogue de bonne qualité. Il n'y avait pas d'autre substance que souvent les drogués aiment rajouter pour planer, comme des substances hallucinogènes.

Cinq jours plus tard, les Avengers étaient de retour. Tylan n'était pas en service donc elle ne s'occupa pas d'eux lorsqu'ils passèrent à l'infirmerie pour désinfecter leur égratignures. Mais aucun n'étaient revenus sérieusement blessés. Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir lu les lettres que ses proches lui avait envoyé il y a longtemps, elle partie à la recherche de Clint. Elle avait bien récupéré son sommeil retard maintenant. Cependant elle se réveillait au sursaut presque chaque nuit car elle pensait être hachée menu par l'hélice du conduit de ventilation. Il n'était pas en réunion avec les autres Avengers. Elle alla directement voir dans la salle de tir. Il y avait d'autres agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui tirait, mais pas Oeil de faucon. Elle traina dans le quartier personnel là ou elle supposait qu'il y avait sa cabine. Elle ne le trouva pas. Il ne restait plus que les pistes de décollages des avions et des jets.

Il y avait du soleil et quelques nuages. Dommage que le vent ne faiblissait jamais à cette altitude et qu'il faisait tous au plus dix degrés Celsius. Sinon une chaise longue n'aurait pas été de refus ! Elle fit un tour puis lorsqu'elle était sur le chemin du retour pour retourner à l'intérieur elle l'aperçus enfin. Il était tous au bout de la piste principale avec son arc. Il tirait sur quelque chose sur la piste secondaire à une dizaine de mètres plus bas. La médecin s'approcha de lui en accélérant la pas pour se réchauffer un peu. Il se tenait devant la rambarde, les pieds bien encrés dans le sol pour ne pas vaciller à cause du vent. En arrivant à sa hauteur et elle chercha sur quoi il tirait. C'était un sac plastique qu'il avait cloué à la piste. Elle ne distinguait qu'un point blanc.

- Vous vous amusez bien ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Je fais mon geste écologique du jour. Ce sac était en train de voler.

- Et vous allez le ramassez après ?

- Bien sur.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui, juste un peu fatigué, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis ces derniers jours. J'allais justement aller me reposer après.

Il prenait beaucoup de temps pour viser car il sa respiration était rapide. Malgré cela il tira. La flèche atteignit sa cible comme prévu.

- Ça été là bas pour vos injections ? demanda t-elle doucement ?

- Ca été.

- La dernière remonte à quand... ? Ce n'est pas pour vous espionner, c'est pour savoir quel soir vous viendrez...

- J'en ai pris une quand je suis rentrée, il y a deux heures. La suite demain soir.

- Ok.

L'agent Barton pris rapidement une nouvelle flèche et visa de nouveau. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Tylan trouva son geste long et le regarda. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis détendit la corde de son arme en la baissant.

- Ma vue se trouble, dit il en se frottant les yeux d'une main.

- Vous devriez peut être rentrer. Le manque d'oxygène à cette altitude peut vous jouer des tours.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici.

- Mais vous venez de passer plusieurs jour au sol. Venez, rentrons.

Il rangea sa flèche non tirer dans son carquois et fis demi-tour. Ces gestes étaient lents. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ca va ? demanda Tylan inquiète.

Les yeux dans le vague, Oeil de faucon, tituba et s'effondra.

- Clint ! cria t-elle en le ralentissant dans sa chute. Clint ! vous m'attendez !

Il secoua la tête et cligna de nouveau des yeux. Il était toujours conscient mais pâle et essoufflé.

- J'ai... l'impression que mon coeur va exploser... dit –il en se mettant à trembler.

- Calmez- vous, essayez de respirer tranquillement. Attendez, j'enlève votre carquois.

Le personnel présent s'arrêtait pour regarder.

- Aller chercher un brancard ! cria t-elle.

L'un d'entre eux s'éxecuta.

- Clint, restez avec moi, dit Tylan en prenant son pouls à son poignet.

Il était très rapide.

- Allonger-vous complètement, dit-elle en l'accompagnant au sol.

Ses yeux tournaient dans ses orbites.

- Allo, Clint, restez avec moi. Regardez-moi !

Il revenus et la regarda inquiet.

- Tous va bien, je vais vous soigner.

- C'est pas... l'altitude ça ? réussit –il dire.

- Non, ce n'est pas l'altitude.

- Je m'occupe de tout Clint, ne vous en faite pas, lui dit il pour le rassurer.

Il perdit connaissance.

- Clint, Clint !

Elle frotta sa poitrine pour le stimuler, sans résultat. Que faisait le brancard ! Tylan se força à rester professionnel car sa peur arrivait. Enfin elle vit au loin une blouse blanche arriver. C'était le docteur Greedam, le chirurgien avec une infermière et le bracard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda l'homme en arrivant à genoux.

- Syncope soudaine avec perte de connaissance, Score de Glasgow à sept, pouls rapide, dit Tylan.

- Ok, on le place et on descend, dit-il en ramenant les bras de Barton sur son corps.

Avec l'aide de deux mécaniciens, il le placèrent sur la planche rigide et le soulevèrent.

- Allez, on se dépêche, retenez un ascenseur ! cria le chirurgien. C'est-il plaint de quelques chose avant ? demanda t-il tous en marchant.

- Il a dit que son cœur allait exploser !

- Antécédent, vous ne savez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais il est accro au café...

- Au quoi ?!

- Au café.

* * *

**J'attend vos commentaire !^^ (qu'il soit positif mais aussi négatif)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toute et à tous, voilà le chapitre 11 (tant attendu !)^^**

**Je remercie toujours mes fidèles lecteurs, lectrices ainsi que ceux qui me laisse des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture et bon week end ! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était à l'infirmerie. Oeil de faucon fut allongé sur un lit en salle s'examen.

- On le met sous monitoring, ordonna le docteur Tylan. Je veux un E.C.G.

Il fallait faire vite. Ils devaient le plus rapidement possible faire un diagnostic de son malaise. Une infirmière découpa son tee-shirt laissa apparaitre son corps athlétique. Elle colla trois électrodes sur sa poitrine. Tylan lui posa le saturomètre à un de ses doigts. Le docteur Greedam pris son stéthoscope et écouta :

- Bon murmure vésiculaire... mais le B2 semble dédoublé.

Tylan souleva doucement la paupière de son oeil droit. Elle pensa son stylo-lampe devant les yeux bleus de Clint.

- Pupilles fixes et dilatées, dit-elle.

Elle releva la tête pour vois le moniteur qui venais juste de faire apparaitre les constantes.

- Tachycardie à cent trente, commença l'infirmière. Tension à huit trois, saturation à quatre vingt seize.

- Regardez, dit Tylan en pointant sont doigt vers l'écran qui laissait apparaitre un pic vers le bas . Un bloc en branche...

- Extrasystole ventriculaire, dit le chirurgien. Chariot d'urgence, défibrillateur !

On lui amena le chariot d'urgence et prépara la machine.

- Chargez à 30.

- Prêt.

- On dégage !

Il appliqua une palette sur sa poitrine l'autre sous l'aisselle. La décharge électrique crispa les muscles de Clint. Tylan ferma les yeux.

- Rythme sinusal, informa l'infirmière. Tachycardie à cent cinq.

La médecin souffla soulagée.

- Passez lui cinq cc de sérum phy au kilo, continua t-elle. Et vingt cc de propranolol en I.V.

Elle vit une infirmière s'approcher de son bras pour poser la perfusion.

- Non, sur le dos de la main, lui dit-elle.

Elle obéit sans poser de question.

- Je veux son dossier médical, demanda la docteur Greedam.

- Mettez-le sous oxygène, ajouta Tylan.

On plaça un masque sur la bouche et le nez de Clint toujours inconscient.

- Docteur Tylan vous voulez que je m'en charge ? demanda le chirurgien.

- Non, non, je m'en occupe.

Elle devait absolument être son médecin pour ne pas qu'il découvre son secret. Docteur Greedam parcouru son dossier sur l'écran tactile.

- C'est surement le café, dit Tylan pour le détourner. Il en prend beaucoup, il me l'a dit.

- Mais faudrait une sacré dose ! Vous savez combien ? Il faut vérifier. Je veux N.F.S., chimie, iono et gaz du sang...

- Non...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il se réveille ! dit une infermière.

- Clint ! l'appela Tylan en venant prés de lui.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, complètement perdu.

- Ca va ? Tu sais ou tu es ?

Barton ne répondit pas, puis ces yeux se fixèrent sur les personnes présentes autour de lui. Il leva sa main gauche et enleva son masque.

- Tu dois le garder, lui dit Tylan.

Il se redressa sans écouter.

- Clint, tu dois rester tranquille.

- Je vais bien, dit il sur de lui.

- Agent Barton, commença le chirurgien, vous n'êtes pas en état...

Mais il n'écoutait pas, il enleva les électrodes qu'il avait sur lui, et arracha sa perfusion à la main.

- Non ! Calmez-vous, Agent Barton !

- Attendez, je m'en occupe, docteur Greedam, lui dit Tylan.

Oeil de faucon se leva, ignorant tous le monde et sortie de la salle.

- C'est pas vrai ! dit le chirurgien.

- J'y vais, donnez moi un sédatif, dit Tylan.

Il lui donna une seringue qu'elle mit dans sa poche et elle parti en courant. Clint était déjà dans le couloir. Il s'était débarrassé de son tee-shirt. Elle le rattrapa.

- Vous allez où comme ça ? lui demanda t-elle en courant presque à ces cotés.

- Loin d'ici.

- Clint, vote malaise et dù à une tachycardie ventriculaire. C'est grave si ce n'est pas soigné. Vous devez être surveillé à l'infirmerie... vous m'écoutez ?

Il continuait à avancer rapidement.

- Personne n'est au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas... oh, mettez ça sur votre mains, elle saigne, dit elle en lui tendant une compresse.

Il la refuse d'un geste énervé. Après plusieurs tournant il s'arrêta devant un petit panneau de contrôle. Il entra un code, et la porte s'ouvrit sur sa cabine. Il chercha quelques choses dans ses affaires.

- Clint, vous allez m'écoutez ? commença à s'énervé Tylan.

Elle le vit secouer la tête et cligner des yeux. Il tanga légèrement et posa sa main contre le mur pour s'appuyer.

- Asseyez vous, vous allez encore tomber dans les pommes.

Il continua à chercher, puis il trouva. C'était une sacoche comme celle qu'il avait toujours à sa ceinture que Tylan lui avait enlever quand il avait perdu connaissance.

- Oh... vous n'allez pas...

Il l'ouvrit mais il dû si reprendre à plusieurs reprise car ces mouvements était un peu désordonné. Il prit une seringue dans sa main. Tylan serra celle qui contenait la sédatif dans sa poche. Elle ne voulait pas s'en servir mais il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. Il pourrait se défendre violement.

- Arrêtez, vous allez vous tuer.

Ses mains tremblaient. De la transpiration perlait sur sa figure. Lentement il la décapuchonna. Il ne semblait pas sur de lui. Tylan s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son poignet.

- Clint...

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était complètement perdu.

- Venez-vous assoir, lui dit-elle calmement.

Elle prit doucement la seringue d'amphétamine de ses mains convulsées. Elle le guida jusqu'à son lit, mais à peine avait il mit un pied devant l'autre que ses jambes se dérobèrent. Tylan le rattrapa comme elle le pouvait. Cependant il était bien trop lourd pour elle.

- Clint, reprennez-vous, s'il vous plait, dit elle entre ses dents.

Heureusement il reprit conscience et se traina jusqu'à son lit.

- Restez allongez...

Tous son corps tremblait. Sa poitrine nue se soulevait rapidement sous sa respiration haletante. La médecin s'assit à ses cotés. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se relever.

- Non, restez là, lui dit elle en le retenant par les épaules. Calmez-vous...

Il reposa finalement sa tête sur le matelas. Elle devait le rassurer sur ce qu'il allait ce passer.

- Tous va bien, Clint.

- Vous croyez ? dit il d'une voie tremblante.

- Faites-moi confiance, comme depuis le début.

Il la regarda pour tenter de ce convaincre davantage. Puis elle attrapa une couverture à l'autre bout du lit et la mit sur lui.

- Calmez-vous...

Elle passa sa main sur son front humide et chaud. Peu de temps après, il ferma les yeux. Elle attendit quelques minutes. Ses tremblement devenir plus faible et sa respiration un peu plus lente. Alors elle prit le sédatif. Doucement elle injecta le produit dans son bras, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Après quelques secondes il s'était détendu.

Tylan prit son téléphone et soupira. Elle composa un numéro.

- C'est moi. Amenez un brancard, on est dans sa cabine.

Elle raccrocha. Elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour couvrir sa dépendance. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour falsifier ses données médicales. Elle était prête à tout.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Oeil de faucon ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou et lumineux. Les bruits étaient lointains. Son corps était endolori. Sa bouche était sèche, c'était désagréable. Puis progressivement son environnement devenu plus net. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui. C'était Tylan.

- Ca va Clint ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Ouais... dit-il dans un murmure.

- On surveille votre activité cardiaque pour le moment...

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez donné ?

- Vous êtes sédaté, c'est normal que vous soyez k.o..

Barton leva faiblement les bras pour les regarder. Il avait l'impression qu'ils pesaient une tonne chacun. On lui avait remis une perfusion sur le dos de sa main droite. Ces bandages aux plis des coudes étaient toujours là. Il portait une simple blouse médicale. Quand il leva les yeux il vit deux sacs remplis de liquide accrocher à une perche. De l'autre coté le moniteur, où il put entrevoir le point lumineux bouger en fonction des battements de son cœur. Il soupira.

- Reposez-vous maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Votre arc et votre carquois sont rangés. Et... je vais aller récupérer le sac plastique sur la piste, ça pourrait gêner !

Il ne dit rien. Il était trop sonné pour réfléchir. Alors il referma les yeux, en attendant que ça se passe.

Tylan sortie de la chambre et soupira elle aussi. Ça allait pour le moment, mais ça n'allait pas durer.

- Prévenez moi, la prochaine fois qui se réveille ou pour n'importe quoi d'autre même la nuit, même si je ne travail pas, dit elle à une infirmière. Je ne veux pas que docteur Greedam et Brand s'en charge. L'agent Barton ne que confiance en moi malheureusement.

- C'est noté, docteur.

- Merci.

Elle enleva sa blouse blanche.

- Je prends ma pause, dit-elle au docteur Brand qui n'était pas loin.

Dans les couloirs, elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Vinght heure seize. Les prochains jours allaient être éprouvant, surtout pour l'Agent Barton. Demain le sentiment de manque allait arriver. Mais elle était déterminé à le sortir de là. Quitte à se mettre tout le monde à dos et surtout Clint.

Arrivé sur la piste, le soleil se couchait, derrière quelques nuages rosés. Ses derniers rayons dorés caressaient encore le porte avion. Sur la piste inférieure, elle vit les flèches plantées dans le sac en plastique blanc en plein milieu de la piste.

- S'il vous plait, interpella t-elle la première personne venu. Puis-je aller sur la piste pour allez chercher les flèches, là bas ?

- Oui, vous pouvez y aller.

Tylan s'avança sur la piste. Le sac claquait sous le vent violent. Elle s'accroupie. Les flèches étaient peu enfoncé dans le sol bétonné. Elle les retira facilement et froissa le plastique blanc dans sa main. Tous comme son arc, ses flèches étaient ultra légère. Elle eu une pensée pour son propriétaire. Nick Fury et les autre Avengers n'étaient pas encore au courant, ou n'étaient pas encore venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Officiellement il était en observation. Pour le moment. Pour la suite fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose.

Le soir, alors qu'elle avait bientôt finit son travail, la secrétaire la regarda du coin de l'oeil.

- Quoi ? demanda Tylan amusé.

- Rien ! Enfin... c'est triste pour ton petit protégé...

- Pffff, petit protégé...

- Ca l'apprendra à faire attention, mentit-elle. Je l'avais prévenue.

- Hmmm.

- Si ces copains veulent savoir comment il va, tu m'appelles.

- Ok !

Tuituituitui... tuituitui...

- Allo ?

- C'est Nicole, il y a le commandant Fury qui aimera savoir l'état de son agent.

- Euh... j'arrive dans dix minutes..., répondit Tylan en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

- Ben il est juste passé en coup de vent...

- Je suis dans la douche ! argh ! dit lui qu'il n'est pas opérationnel pendant... Quarante huit heures. Il est sous observation suite à un malaise.

Pour le reste, Tylan comptait sur le secret médical. Elle entendit la secrétaire transmettre ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Ok, merci Docteur !

La nuit se passa calmement. Tylan était juste passé pour voir si tout allait bien avant de se coucher. Oeil de faucon dormait. C'est vers sept heures du matin que son bipper sonna. Elle venait de finir son petit déjeuner.

Elle entre dans la chambre. Clint était pas plus réveillé qu'hier. Il était demi-assit sur son lit.

- Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

- Toujours groggy, dit il toujours d'une voie faible.

- Oui, c'est normal.

La médecin vérifia ses perfusions. Ensuite elle regarda l'historique de ses constantes sur le moniteur.

- Votre tension est à quinze neuf. C'est un peu élevé...Mais votre cœur va mieux depuis hier.

Elle nota tous ces résultats sur son dossier médical informatisé. Puis elle prit un tabouret et s'assit à coté de lui. Il chercha quelque chose du regard.

- Ou sont... ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que je prends...

- Il n'y en a plus, dit elle calmement mais redoutant sa réaction.

Il hocha la tête connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Si vous vous agitez, je serais contrains de vous attachez. Ne m'obligez pas à la faire. ( Il hocha une seconde fois la tête). Je ferais le nécessaire pour que se soit le moins dur possible, ajouta t-elle compaticente. Et Personne n'est au courant, Clint.

Oeil de faucon se frotta le visage avec sa main. Le temps commençait à être long. Regardez la télévision, ça allait bien une heure ou deux. Il était fatigué physiquement, mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Le manque commençait à se faire sentir. Pour le moment c'était juste une envie qu'il réussissait à tromper en pensant à autre chose. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait la main droite, il se faisait surprendre par sa perfusion. Cela le gênait lorsqu'il bougeait les doigts. Dormir l'aurait empêché de trop se poser de question. Il craignait que plus tard, il change d'avis et décide de reprendre des amphétamines. Tylan. En passant à elle Clint sourit. Elle était encore jeune et entêté. Mais il était touché par son implication et espérait que son aide ne saura pas vain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices même ceux que ne poste pas de reviews, j'espère que mon histoire vous plait, et que vous attendez le samedi avec impatience ! XD  
**

**Bienvenu aux nouveaux qui lise ma fic d'une traite (ça veux dire que vous aimez bien ? =D)**

**Chapitre 13**

Tylan augmenta le débit du propranolol.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Vous vous sentirez mieux d'ici peu de temps.

- Je ne peux pas aller prendre l'air ? demanda Clint.

- Non, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Il était trois heures du matin. Tylan était de garde. Depuis plus deux heures l'agent Barton devait avoir sa dose d'amphétamine. Il était un peu agité et ses membres se crispaient par moment. Son cœur et sa respiration s'était accélérés mais la médecin les limitait par le médicament.

- Ca va aller, Clint, le rassurant –elle.

- Non ca ne va pas aller.

- Je peux faire quelque chose d'autres ?

Il regarda le plafond et réfléchit.

- Oui, dit-il comme s'il prenait une grande résolution.

- Quoi ?

- Débarrassez-vous de toutes mes doses avant que je change d'avis. Je serais moins tenter de savoir qu'il n'y en a plus sur ce rafiot.

- C'est bien. Dites-moi où elles sont.

Tylan n'aimait pas rentrer dans l'intimité des gens. Mais elle devait revenir chercher l'amphétamine dans la chambre d'Oeil de faucon. Il y avait des affaires un peu partout. Une flèche sous la couchette, des lunettes de soleil par terre... Elle trouva la sacoche qu'il avait prise l'autre jour. Puis dans la minuscule salle de bain, sous levier, elle trouva la dernière seringue emballée dans un sac. Plus la sacoche qu'elle avait récupéré sur lui avant qu'il l'amène à l'infirmerie pour son malaise. Cela faisait dix seringues.

Dans les couloirs, tout était calme. A l'infirmerie, elle vida les contenue des seringues dans le conteneur à déchet liquide contaminé. Après la visite de deux autres patients en réanimation elle retourna voir Clint.

- Voilà j'ai fais ce que vous m'avez dit, lui dit elle. J'ai les seringues vides sur moi. Vous voulez les voir ?

Après quelques secondes il accepta. Tylan sorti deux seringues et lui montra sans lui donner.

- Toute vide et vider comme il se doit !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Clint n'arrêtait pas de changer de position. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Il avait juste un draps jusqu'à sa taille, alors que Tylan trouvait qu'il faisait frais avec la climatisation.

- Ne faite pas de chose inconsidéré, dit elle en se levant. Vous pouvez vous lever, aller à la salle de bain... mais ne sortez pas. En voyant votre état les autre médecins vont se demandez ce que vous avez.

- Ouais...

- Appelez- moi si vous avez besoin de quelques choses. Vous appuyez sur ce bouton et ca me bipe sans poser par les infermières.

A peine avait il ouvert les yeux, qu'il était déjà fatigué. Il avait chaud, il transpirait et ses jambes sentait misent à trembler aussi. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici. Il en avait marre. La fin de la nuit fut difficile. Il s'était levé incapable de tenir une minutes de plus dans les draps chaud. Trimballant son monitoring avec lui, il avait fait les cents pas sur ces jambes faibles. Depuis qu'il prenait de Amphétamines Il avait un appétit limité. Mais il se forçait pour rester en force. Depuis qu'il était enfermé ici, toute nourriture l'écœurait. Une partie de lui voulait tous foutre en l'air. Partir, dire merde à tout le monde et redescendre sur Terre pour de nouveau reprendre sa drogue. Pour se sentir mieux. Pour éviter de se poser des questions. L'autre partie le raisonnait. Comme lui avait dit Tylan, s'il sortait, il allait droit aux ennuis. Les amphétamines allaient le tuer, Tylan avait raison. Et son malaise cardiaque lui à fait prendre conscience même si c'était avec un peu de retard. A un moment il était à deux doigts d'y aller. Il s'était rapproché de la porte, avait tendu la main pour appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture. Mais il s'était ravisé, frappant la porte à coup de point.

Clint revenue à la réalité par une douleur diffuse au ventre. Il changea alors de position et se mit sur le dos. Puis elle devenue plus précise. Au flan gauche. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit la douleur. Les amphétamines réduisant la sensibilité. Puis, énervé, il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il devait endurer ça. Il pourrait très bien s'en passer... Justement la médecin arriva dans sa chambre. Il la regarda.

- Ah vous ne dormez pas, lui dit-elle en souriant. J'avais peur de vous...

- Donner moi ma dose, la coupa t-il sèchement.

- Mais, il n'y en a plus, rappelez-vous...

- Je m'en fiche, trouvez-en.

Il s'était redressé sur sont lit, et il le regardait furieusement. Tylan s'inquiéta et ne s'approcha pas davantage.

- Reprenez-vous Clint, dit-elle avec des gestes d'apaisement.

- Non, ça suffit, j'en ai plus qu'assez.

Il enleva les electrodes de son torse.

- Arrêtez ! Si je dois faire venir d'autres personnes pour vous maitriser, tous le monde sera au courant !

Elle avait criée. Il s'arrêta une seconde.

- Et alors ? dit il en continuant.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sortit rapidement un thermomètre infrarouge d'un tiroir. Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, vite !

Deux infirmières arrivèrent rapidement. Tylan sortit les bracelets de contention.

- S'il vous plait Agent Barton, arrêtez, prévenue Tylan une dernière fois.

Une aide soignant et le Docteur Greedam venus en renfort. Clint ne bougeait plus mais il était assit au bord du lit, prés à se lever. Tylan s'approcha de lui et le pris doucement par les épaules

- Allongez...

Oeil de faucon enleva ses bras d'un geste rapide comme si elle était une ennemie. Cela précipita les autres personnes sur lui. Il résista mais le sédatif ne lui donnait pas toutes ces forces. Il fut rapidement maitriser et attaché aux mains et aux pieds.

- Merde... dit-il entre ses dents.

Il tira sur ses liens.

- Docteur Tylan, donnez moi juste une doses 'il vous pait, dit il.

- Quoi ? demanda l'autre médecin.

- Il est en plein délire, dit Tylan en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible en reprenant le thermomètre dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il a commencé à s'agiter j'ai pris sa température. Il est en hyperthermie à 40,1

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait peur qu'il s'en occupe trop. Il regarda son dossier.

- Il, il a dù attraper quelques chose... continua Tylan. Je vais faire des examens.

* * *

**L'étau se resserre...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Cette fois Clint fut réveillé en sursaut. Il avait entendu un grondement. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. C'était sans doute dans un rêve. Alors il se calma. Il aurait aimé ne pas se réveiller pour ne pas penser encore cas sa drogue. Son ventre lui faisait toujours mal. Heureusement sa fatigue était grande. Il espérait qu'elle le submerge rapidement. Quant il pensait de nouveau s'endormir, il entendit de nouveau de grondement. Cette fois il était sur de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il inspecta encore toute la pièce et se pencha du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour voir sur les cotés de son lit. Rien. L'agent Barton resta à l'écoute du moindre son. Pas un bruit. C'est lorsqu'il reposa sa tête sur le matelas que sa recommença. C'était plus un grognement d'une bête. Une grosse bête. Il se pencha de nouveau pour regarder. Mais non il n'y avait strictement rien. Il n'était plus tranquille.

Une nouvelle fois, un grognement. Ca ressemblait à un grognement de fauve. Il durait à peine une seconde mais la chambre était vide ! Cela devait être son imagination se rassura t-il. Alors il se força se détendre et respirer doucement. Il ferma les yeux. Après un long moment Clint était plus calme, il allait de nouveau d'endormir, lorsqu'une caresse chaude lui toucha la joue...

Tylan entra dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas sa blouse de travail et cela la gênait. Oeil de Faucon somnolait et il était toujours un peu agité. Il marmonnait encore des choses à voie basse. Elle fit le moins de bruit possible et vérifia ces constantes. Tout allait bien sauf qu'il était toujours en légère tachycardie. Cela n'était pas inquiétant pour le moment. Enfin elle repartit vers la porte quant elle lui sembla qu'il appelait quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

- Nat...tasha... ?

Elle se retourna vers lui. Ces yeux étaient à moitié ouvert. Il devait rêver et avoir des hallucinations. Tylan attendit pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Il appela de nouveau :

- Natasha ?

L'argent barton voulut lever sa main, mais ses contentions l'en empêchèrent. Qui était cette personne qu'il appelait ? Ce prénom lui fit penser à une ancienne membre du S.H.I.E.L.D., mais elle n'en était même pas sur. La médecin s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Clint ? l'appela t-elle tout doucement.

- Nat' ? demanda t-il les yeux ouvert mais dans le vague.

- Qui est Natasha, Clint ?

- Tu es là ?

Tylan ne dit rien. Fallait –il qu'elle rentre dans son jeux ?

- Je le savais... je le savais que tu n'étais pas partie...

Clint ouvrit sa paume de main droite vers l'extérieur, comme s'il attendait un contact. Finalement Tylan se dit qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Alors elle mit sa main dans la sienne. Cela sembla le soulager. Il ferma les yeux.

- Ca va aller Clint, lui dit-elle.

Il s'apaisa lentement. Elle resta quelques minutes à ces cotés lorsque soudain il sursauta et s'agita.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Il semblait vouloir fuir quelque chose venant de sa gauche.

- Il n'y a rien, Clint, c'est votre imagination !

Alors elle augmenta les doses de sa perfusion. Puis très vite il se calma. Mais cela n'était pas la solution, elle le savait. Elle resta encore un moment avec lui. Une fois il ouvrit les yeux, il le regarda dans les yeux puis il les referma. L'avait il vraiment regarder dans un moment de lucidité ? Ou le prenait il pour Natasha ? D'ailleurs il fallait qu'elle se renseigne à son sujet. Après s'être assuré que Oeil de faucon était endormit, Tylan sortit. Elle se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Tony Stark, le Docteur Benner et Steve. Elle fut surprise et resta un moment immobile ne sachant que faire.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit Tony. On n'est pas venu pour vous manger, mais juste savoir comment allait notre oiseau.

- Euuuh... Il... il doit encore rester hospitalisé, dit elle complètement prit de cour.

- Pourrait-on le voir, demanda Steve.

- Euh... non... bégaya Tylan.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Tony. Il est contagieux ?

- oui, il est contagieux, il a la grippe ! dit-elle gênée.

- Mon Dieu, la grippe aviaire, dit Tony sur le ton de la rigolade. Tous aux abris !

- Mais non..., le corrigea Tylan amusé. Il... Il est juste très fébrile... Mais dans quelques jours, il sera de nouveau sur pieds ! Vous voulez que je lui transmettre un message, peut être ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la baie vitrée est teinté ?

- C'est... lui qui l'a souhaité. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. Autre chose ?

- Euh... (Tony regarda ses confrères) non, merci bien.

Tylan s'éloigna. Elle pouvait respirer. De retour dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie, elle s'affala sur le comptoir du secrétariat.

- Dis Nicole, tu connais une Natasha qui fait peut être partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? demanda Tylan à la secrétaire.

- Natasha ? Oui il y a Natasha Rumanoff. Enfin c'est cela seul Natasha qui me vient à l'esprit et il ne doit pas en avoir des tonnes.

- Tu peux m'ouvrir son dossier médical, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, dit-elle en s'exécutant. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je sais pas... où elle est maintenant...

- Euh, elle risque d'être nul pars...dit elle en continua de pianoter sur l'écran tactile.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est morte il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Hein ? quoi ? Mais de quoi, comment... ?

- Attend, je n'ai pas encore trouvé son dossier... Tiens, le voilà.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Prend ma place si tu veux, dit elle en se levant pour répondre.

Tylan s'assit en ne quittant pas des yeux l'écran. Agent Rumanoff, décédé en juin suite de ses blessures d'une mission. C'était il y a presque un an ! La médecin fit immédiatement le lien avec la toxicomanie de Oeil de faucon. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Pont principal.

Bon, il faut que l'on parle, dit Fury et déposa un dossier sur la grande table ronde. Mais avant ça, vous savez si l'Agent Barton va venir ? Il devait sortir aujourd'hui...

- On a été le voir, commença Steve. Enfin on nous a dit qu'il avait la grippe.

- La grippe ? répéta Fury.

- Je pense qu'il ne sortira pas...

- Vous croyez ce qu'elle a dit en plus ? intervenue Tony s'amusant avec un stylo.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je doute que l'on soigne une grippe avec des anxiolytiques.

- Comment vous savez ça ? lui demanda Steve.

- Bah, je n'ai pas être pas les yeux de l'agent Barton, mais il avait du propranolol en perfusion…

Tony regarda Fury.

- Euh, j'en suis resté à son malaise et à son observation, dit-il en levant les mains.

- Ah moins que la recherche médicales est subitement évoluée et qu'ils aient trouvé de nouvelles propriétés...

- Bon, je verrai ça plus tard, dit Fury. On fera sans lui.

Plus tard Tylan revenue voir l'Agent Barton. Il dormait profondément. L'amphétamine réduisant la fatigue, il devait récupérer toute ses heures de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Tylan s'occupait d'un cuisinier qui c'était brulé le visage au deuxième degré. Ces sourcils et une partie de ses cheveux avaient disparu. L'homme souffrait le martyr et elle du le shooter à la morphine pour le soigner correctement.

- Docteur Tylan ? l'appela une infirmière.

- Oui...

- Le Colonel Fury pour vous.

Tylan eu une bouffé d'adrénaline. Elle devait assurer. Elle posa ses gants et son masque sans s'excuser auprès du patient qui était en train de divaguer. Tylan arriva prés de Nick Fury cachant ses poing serré dans ses poches.

- Bonjour, Colonel, dit elle naïvement avec un grand sourire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de l'Agent Barton. On m'a dis qu'il avait la grippe...

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Comment, a t-il put l'avoir ?

Tylan haussa les épaules.

- Par plein de manière. C'est ça qui a causé son malaise l'autre jour. Il a dû l'attraper au sol pendant sa mission...

- Les autres membres de l'équipe ne semble pas atteins.

- Oui, ça sa dépend de la résistance de chacun...

- Mais à cette époque de l'année il y a encore des grippes ?

- C'est moins courant c'est sur. Mais nous avons hospitalisé un agent d'entretien qui la aussi attrapé...

Fury fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux aller le voir ? demanda t-il.

- Non, il ne veut voir personne.

La même infirmière revenue :

- Docteur, l'agent Barton est réveillé.

- Oui, j'arrive, dit-elle.

- Allez-y dit Fury en s'éloignant.

Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que cela prenait. Pourquoi était il venu, alors que apparemment il savait ce qu'il avait ? Avait-elle dit une chose qui ne fallait pas ?

* * *

**Il y en a qui vont dire "Je le savaiiiiiiiiiis " ! XD**

**J'attend vos commentaire ! ^^ Bon week end !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Clint était toujours à moitié conscient. Mélangé entre ses hallucinations et le réel.

- 'ai mal, dit il dans un murmure.

- Toujours à l'abdomen ?

Il hocha de la tête. Tylan se leva et chercha une nouvelle perfusion dans un placard. Ses constante étant stable, elle arrêta le propranolol et le remplaça par du désipramine.

- Vous serez bientôt sortie d'affaire Clint, lui dit elle. Je vais regarder de nouveau votre ventre.

Elle souleva sa blouse et le palpa. Oeil de faucon se laissa faire. Elle se demandait s'il l'écoutait vraiment. Encore un fois elle ne trouva rien d'anormal. Alors elle sortit un échographe portable.

- Je vais contrôler votre ventre par une échographie puisque tout est normal à la palpation.

Tylan mis un gel transparent sur la zone à sonder et elle alluma l'appareil.

- Ou, Ou est l'agent Romanoff ? demanda t-il perdu.

Il plaisantait ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il la regardait. Il paraissait clairement lucide. Déboussolé mais lucide.

- Euh... non elle n'est pas là.

Tylan se demanda pourquoi il pensait qu'elle était encore vivante. Elle regarda le petit écran. Toute était normal. Soudain, elle eu un déclic. Elle posa l'appareil sur le lit.

- Ne bougez pas, lui dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

Elle alla jusqu'à l'écran tactile et le dossier médical de Clint apparu à l'écran. Les détails de ses hospitalisations s'ouvrirent. Tylan lu attentivement. Blessure par balles au flan gauche. Calibre douze millimètre ou supérieur... l'U.I.V. révèle une plaie au rénal... Plaie importante à l'intestin... hémorragie dans le plexus lombaire...Transfusion sanguine... Il avait subit trois opérations mais tout c'était bien passé. Il avait survécut malgré un pronostic vital engagé pendant plusieurs jours. Cette douleur qu'il avait était une douleur fantôme. Il n'avait rien physiquement parlant. Seul son esprit simulait une douleur dû à un traumatisme non résolu. La mort de sa coéquipière. Tout devenu plus clair maintenant. Tylan fut sortie de sa réflexion par Barton qui tira sur ses liens. Elle devait le raisonner maintenant.

- Clint, vous n'avez rien au ventre, lui dit-elle calmement en se rapprochant de lui. C'est psychologique.

Il ne réagit pas et ses yeux se fermèrent mais elle savait qu'il était conscient.

- Et Natasha... n'est plus là, dit-elle prudemment.

Lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, Oeil de faucon ouvrit les yeux.

- Nat... ?

C'était horrible. Tylan devait lui faire comprendre que son amie ne reviendrait plus jamais. On avait du lui dire au moment de l'accident, mais il a du rejeter tellement fort cette idée, qu'il la croyait toujours présente. L'amphétamine devait lui faire oublier partiellement cet période difficile.

- L'agent Romanoff n'est plus là, Clint. Elle ne reviendra pas.

- Pour, pourquoi... ?

Elle s'adressait au mauvais Clint. Alors elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Clint, tu m'entends ? lui dit-elle doucement mais d'une voie suffisamment ferme. C'est le docteur Tylan.

Elle lui tapota légèrement la joue. Enfin il la regarda.

- Natasha n'est plus là. Elle est morte, Clint.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Natasha a été tuée en mission.

- Non...

- Si. Elle ne viendra plus.

Elle devait être dur pour lui faire accepter. Tylan commença à voir de la confusion et de la tristesse sur son visage.

- Mais, ce n'est pas...

- Si. Tu étais là Clint. Tu as tous vu, tous entendu.

Elle ne savait même pas si s'était vrai, mais elle espérait qu'il se replonge dans son douloureux passé et qu'il vérifie par lui même. Le front d'Oeil de faucon se crispa. Sa tristesse se mêla peu à peu à de la colère.

- Ce n'est pas vrai...

- Si, c'est vrai, Natasha est morte !

Il ferma les yeux, refusant toujours de croire à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il bougea, tira sur ses sangles pour essayer de fuir.

- Elle est morte, MORTE !

En criant, Tylan lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Leur visage était tout proche. Puis elle se recula pour lui laisser le temps.

- Bordel... laissa t-il échappé au bout quelques secondes.

Il s'agita une nouvelle fois tirant de toutes ses forces sur les liens jusqu'à se faire mal. Il n'arrêtait pas et Tylan dû intervenir.

- Ca ira, Clint...

Il ferma ses yeux, bouleversé.

* * *

**Hey, je suis un peu en retard sur l'horaire... pardonnez-moi ! ^^;**

**Toujours mille merci à ceux qui lise mon histoire !**

**Hier j'ai été voir Hansel et Grentel (faute de pouvoir voir Die Hard, plus de place) où j'ai retrouvé Jeremy Renner (toujours aussi mignon)!^^ Fan de sorcière de sang, aller le voir.**

**Sur ce, bon week end et à la semaine prochaine ! ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Maintenant Tylan n'avait qu'à espérer qu'il accepte ce qui c'était passé. Et le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle et lui n'attire trop l'intention. Malgré ça elle était fière de pouvoir l'aider.

- J'ai finis ! dit Tylan joyeusement pour ne rien laisser paraitre

- Oui, je voie ça... dit la secrétaire en voyant le docteur Tylan passé devant l'accueil. Tu as de la chance...

- On échange si tu veux comme ça je resterai assit toute la journée...

- Docteur Tylan ? appela une voie masculine.

- Mmmh ?

Lorsqu'elle vit le Docteur Greedam elle se redressa. Il était accompagné du commandant Fury.

- Depuis quand l'Agent Barton à la grippe ? lui demanda le médecin regardant sa tablette numérique.

- Euh depuis... quelques jours.

Ca s'annonçait mal.

- Je lui ai fais une prise de sang et les tests de virologie pour confirmer.

- Mh mh Que lui avez vous donnez ?

Tylan se rappela ce qu'elle avait marqué sur son dossier.

- Paracetamol et Tamiflu…

- On peut aller le voir ?

- Euh... il ne veut pas...

Le medecin, visiblement mécontent l'ignora et s'avança avec Fury vers la chambre d'Oeil de faucon.

Le cœur de Tylan s'emballa. Ils allaient tout découvrir... Cependant elle n'avait que le secret médical pour se défendre contre le médecin chef et le commandant. Sans frapper ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Tylan était maintenant affreusement gênée. Clint ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Visiblement il dormait et on le dérangeait.

La porte coulissante l'avait réveillé. Il sortait d'un lourd sommeil et mis de longue seconde pour se rappeler où il en était. Natasha... fut le premier mot qui lui venu à l'esprit. Mais très vite ce nom laissa place à de la mélancolie.

Trois personnes étaient rentrées dans la chambre. En voyant le commandant Fury, il voulut réagir, mais se ravisa. Clint était trop épuisé physiquement et moralement. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

- Toujours attaché ? demanda le médecin en voyant les sangles. Bref, alors voyons ça...

Il s'approcha des perfusions.

- Je ne voie pas ce qu'il y a marqué dans son dossier. Le Para et le tami, docteur Tylan.

Ca y est, les ennuis commençaient. Tylan prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle tripota nerveusement les boutons de sa blouse.

- Il... n'a pas la grippe.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué...

Tylan regarda Fury qui se rapprocha surprit par l'état d' Oeil de Faucon complètement dans les vapes. Une barbe de trois jours avait poussé sur ces joues. Il avait des cernes immense et les cheveux en pagaille.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, docteur Greedam, se risqua t-elle.

- Du phy, et du désipra ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai promis à l'Agent Barton de ne rien dire.

- Foutez le camp... dit Clint d 'une voie pâteuse.

- Agent Barton qui est ce qui vous a mit dans cette état ? lui demanda son supérieur.

Il ne répondit pas.

- ... mais alors d'ou vienne ses résultats d'examen ? continua le médecin de plus en plus énervé.

- Il n'y a pas de propranolol ? glissa Fury au docteur Greedam

- La désipramine, c'est encore pire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un anti dépresseur.

- Je vous demande pardon... ?

- Alors docteur Tylan, j'aimerai des explications.

Tylan resta muette et baissa la tête. Elle préférait ne rien dire plutôt que de risquer d'aggraver son cas.

- Docteur Tylan vos action son des actes passibles d'une suspension de votre titre de médecin. Ca peut aller très loin !

Elle en avait bien consciente.

- Bon je vous retire tous vos patients en attendant. Et également l'agent Barton.

- Non ! Il ne voudra pas être suivit par quelqu'un d'autre !

- On va lui faire une batterie d'examen puisque vous voulez pas me dire ce qu'il a !

- Vous n'avez cas lui demander ! lui dit Tylan.

- Alors le docteur s'exécuta.

Agent Clint barton, je suis le docteur Greedam, commença t-il officiellement. Pouvez-vous me dire de quoi vous souffrez pour que l'on puisse vous soignez correctement ?

- Non, allez-vous en...

Le docteur regarda Tylan qui haussa les épaules.

- C'est... c'est...Tylan, docteur Tylan qui s'en occupe, finit il par dire.

- Il s'en sortira au moins ? demanda Fury perdant patience.

- Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas ! lui répondit la medecin.

- Agent Barton, vous admettez que le docteur Tylan vous prenne en charge...

- Oui et foutez moi la paix maintenant...

- Bon, je vous le laisse, conclu Greedam . J'informe le conseil dès que possible et nous en reparlerons lorsque l'agent Barton sera sur pieds.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. L'avenir s'annonçait mal. Tylan ne le pensait pas à ce point. Mais au moins la toxicomanie de Clint n'avait pas été révélée. Pour l'instant D'ailleurs il s'était déjà rendormit.

Tylan quitta l'infirmerie, s'enferma dans sa cabine et pleura un bon coup. Pourquoi subitement le docteur Greedam c'était intéressé à Barton ? Pourquoi Fury était là ? Elle avait du dire quelques chose qui ne fallait pas car personne n'était au courant.

* * *

**hé hé hé... A suivre... au prochain chapitre... XD**** Passé un bon week end quand même !^^  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sortez les mouchoirs ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Le matin, elle venu devant les immenses baies vitrées de l'infirmerie. Comme Clint, maintenant elle aussi était déprimée. Elle n'avait plus le droit de s'occuper des patients. La journée fut longue. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir sa place sur l'héliporteur. Elle erra dans les couloirs. Tylan devait penser à l'avenir. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. allait certainement la virer. Puis en fin d'après midi, elle reçu un message sur son bipper. Clint était réveillé.

Quant elle entra dans la chambre, il la regarda.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda t-elle.

- Physiquement ça va. Le reste...

- Plus de tremblements, de sensation de manque ?

- Non, rien du tout. Vous pouvez me détacher maintenant ? demanda t-il

- Oui. Vous avez dormis toute la journée ? demanda t-elle en lui enlevant les sangles.

- Non, je me suis réveillé, cette nuit plusieurs fois. Je... je fais des cauchemars. Puis ce matin aussi, mais je voulais rester seul.

Tylan acquiesça. Clint, de nouveau libre, s'étira. Puis elle lui enleva les électrodes sur son torse et coupa le moniteur. C'était un nouveau Clint.

- Vous avez vraiment l'air d'aller mieux, constata Tylan heureuse de la voir comme ça.

- Et... le problème cardiaque que j'ai eu ?

- Tout va bien. Il faudra reprendre l'entrainement progressivement et faire quelques contrôles régulièrement. Normalement ça ne devrait plus revenir comme vous êtes sevré.

- Ouais... dit-il en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et la perfusion vous ne l'enlevez pas ?

- Je vais en enlever une, l'autre je vais diminuer progressivement les dose, pour ne pas que ça soit un choc.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un anti dépresseur.

- Enlevez cette saloperie...

- Il faut que vous le gardiez encore un peu. C'est courant pour les sevrages. D'ailleurs si vous en ressentez le besoin je pourrais vous en prescrire...

- Non, merci.

- C'est vous qui voyez. Vous pourrez sortir demain matin.

- D'accord. Et... quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

- Ne personne d'autre est au courant.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer plus dans le sujet. Il acquiesça.

Tylan était assit sur le bord de son lit.

- Ca vous ennuis si, je vais prendre une douche ?

- Oui, allez-y ! dit elle en se levant avec l'impression de le gêner.

- Parce que...

Il s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit.

- Faite attention, ça peut peut-être tourner... comme vous êtes longtemps resté allongé.

Il posa doucement ses pieds nus sur le sol et pris appuis dessus.

- Ca va.

- Je vous laisse alors.

Le lendemain, Tylan comptait les heures. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. L'heure de la sentence approchait. Cependant elle ravala ses angoisses pour aller voir l'Agent Barton. Quant elle entra dans la chambre, il était déjà prêt à partir. Il ajustait l'attache de ses bottes. Mais il était toujours accroché à la perfusion. Il se redressa.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Tylan avec un grand sourire.

Clint haussa les épaules. Oui, évidemment pensa la médecin. Alors elle arrêta la perfusion. Avec un coton stérile Tylan enleva l'aiguille dans la paume de sa main. Puis elle plaça en pansement. Oeil de faucon semblait songeur. C'est quant elle eu le dos tourné, qu'il dit :

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi... vous dire pour vous remercier de tous ce que vous avez fais.

- Et je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?

- Allez-y.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Clint resta silencieux et baissa la tête.

- Vous verrez ça vous fera du bien, lorsque vous m'aurez raconté. A moins que vous préférez que je contact le psy...

- Pas besoin.

- C'est ce que je pensais...

Barton fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Si vous ne voulez pas, je ne vous force pas. Mais essayez d'en parler à quelqu'un...

- Cela faisait trois semaines que l'on était sur le terrain. Moi, Natasha... et d'autre du S.H.I.E.L.D.. On était en mission d'infiltration top secret et les conditions étaient difficiles. On était tous fatigué. Puis alors que l'on approchait du but trois des nôtres se sont fait prendre dans un guet-apens. A peine avions nous reçus la nouvelle que l'on c'est fait prendre à notre tour moi et Natasha. On n'était pas loin de la sortie du complexe industriel que l'ennemi arriva de partout. (Clint marqua une pause, visiblement la scène se déroulait sous ces yeux). Ca devait compliquer. A un moment j'allais décocher une nouvelle flèche lorsqu'un reflet attira mon attention à onze heures. Le temps que je tourne mon arc et que j'identifie la cible... il m'avait déjà tiré dessus. J'ai été touché au ventre et ... je suis tombé en arrière. Après... je ne sais plus trop ce qui c'est passé, mais... je me souviens que l'agent Roumanoff était près de moi et... je la voie a son tour touché par un projectile. Je me relève, je ne sais pas comment, elle est touché au thorax et suffoque... je rassemble alors toute mon énergie et reprend mon arc. Chaque contraction de mon ventre me fait un mal de chien. Le même tireur s'acharnait toujours sur nous. Il fallait que je l'arrête. A genoux, je retiens ma respiration. Tendre la corde au maximum est presque impossible tellement je suis vidé de mes forces. J'essaie malgré tout de viser. Je tire. La flèche explosive l'atteint à l'épaule. Il ne même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive que la déflagration jaillit. Après l'hélicoptère et arrivé et a finit le travail (une nouvelle pause). Je suis resté avec Natasha pour la soutenir. Dans l'hélico l'infirmier commençait à s'occuper d'elle. Natasha... elle était prise de convulsion et son sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. On lui donna des médicaments, moi je lui tenais la main c'est tous ce que je pouvais faire. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement mais je voulais rester prés d'elle… Après je ne m'en souviens plus. Quand... je me suis réveillé j'étais en soins intensif et on m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas survécue. Elle nous avait quitté avant même d'atterrir à la base. On me dit que même si elle aurait pu arrivé vivante, sa survie aurait quand même était très compromise. J'ai refusé d'y croire. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue elle était encore vivant, ou presque. Les jours passait, j'avais du mal à récupérer. Mon état ne s'arrangeait pas. J'ai fais des infections. C'est lorsque je me baladais dans les couloirs en fauteuil roulant que j'ai entendus parler d'amphétamine. Certain soldats en prennent c'est courant, bien qu'illégal. Je me suis dis qu'avec ça je quitterais peut être l'hôpital plus vite car ça commençais à devenir un enfer... que je voulais fuir. Je me suis forcé à ne plus penser à cette mission, et à aller de l'avant.

Après un moment le Docteur Tylan hocha la tête. Ses suppositions étaient justes.

- En y repensant... c'est stupide ce que j'ai fais, ajouta t-il en secouant la tête.

- C'était un moyen d'oublier, de vous protéger d'un traumatisme sur le moment. Certaine personne arrive à gérer, d'autre on besoin d'aide dans... tout les sens du terme.

Œil de faucon enleva les bandages de son coude. Les marques avait pratiquement disparues. Ils les jeta à la poubelle. Il s'approcha de la porte en dit en se tournant vers elle:

- Encore merci Adélaïde pour ce que tu fais.

- De rien. Je suis contente d'avoir pus t'aider.

Quant il ouvrit la porte, Tylan le rattrapa :

- Euh, un dernier truc, ça ne sera peut être pas moi qui surveillera votre reprise d'activité physique. Alors ne soyez pas surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... vais peut être muté, mentit –elle. Mais je vous préviendrais. Et allez-y mollo aujourd'hui ! et ah oui autre chose, vous avez eu la grippe, mais maintenant ça va mieux ! et... aussi une dernière chose, soyez gentil avec le Colonel Fury quand vous le reverrez.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

- De quoi ? dit Clint fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est dingue, ça... ca c'est passé devant vos yeux a vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

- Je dormais ?

- Non, vous avez dit au Colonel Fury de foutre le camp...

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si.

- Merde alors... dit il en se rendant compte de sa phrase puis il partit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je suis en retard, pardon... ^^;**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Ca y est, s'en était fini pour Tylan. Elle rangea lentement la perfusion pour se laisser le temps de se préparer à sa sanction. Elle aurai aimé raconter toute la vérité, cela la sauvera peut être. Mais elle avait promis à l'Agent Barton de ne rien dire. Elle retrouva le docteur Greedam pour lui remettre son badge et sa blouse. Celui-ci l'entraina dans une salle vide et referma la porte.

- J'ai appris que tu avais trafiqué les examens sanguins de l'agent Barton ? dit il exaspéré. Tu as mélangé son sang avec un patient qui avait la grippe.

Tylan ne dit rien.

- Enfin, tu sais très bien que ce genre de chose allait se savoir un jour ou l'autre ! Bon sang Tylan, qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris !

- Cela m'a laissé suffisamment de temps pour finir de m'occuper de lui.

Le docteur fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe.

- Ca fait... quatre ans que l'on ce connait. Tu as toujours était brillante et honnête avec tout le monde. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? C'est un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. et on n'a le gouvernement derrière nous. Si le conseil te sanctionne je pense que tu auras beaucoup de mal à retrouver un poste dans le pays...

- Oui, je sais...

- Je t'en pris dis moi pourquoi tu as fait ça...

La jeune femme soupira.

- Pour protéger le patient. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus je lui ai donné ma parole.

- Tu as m'y toute ta carrière en jeu pour un patient ?!

- Oui, mais j'ai sauvé une vie.

- Enfin...

- Demandez lui, à Oeil de faucon. Je ne peux rien dire.

- Tu sais ce que tu risques ? je ne pourrais pas te défendre convenablement...

Je suis touché par votre... soutient, mais je suis consciente de ce que j'ai fais et je ne le regrette pas. Car si la raison de l'hospitalisation de l'agent Barton était révélé c'est lui qui aurait des problèmes, ce risqua Tylan.

- D'ailleurs heureusement qu'elle avait réussis à l'aider, sinon les choses aurait été autrement.

- Soit, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...

- Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avais appris à sauver les gens coute que coute ? de s'investir au fond dans son travail... ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça le médecin gêné.

- Eh bien c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai fraudé sur les résultats, sur le dossier, j'ai menti mais je n'ai commis aucune erreur médicale, mon diagnostique et mon traitement sont justifiés, j'ai fais tous comme on me l'a appris.

- Très bien, dit-il pour conclure. Comme nous sommes en alerte toute contact avec le sol est suspendu. Lorsque l'alerte sera levée tu rentreras à la base A6. Une enquête à été ouverte, les témoignages sont en cours.

- Quoi ? vous allez entendre Clint... euh, l'agent Barton ?

- Bien sur, tout le monde.

Le Dr Greedam sortis. Tylan resta sous le choc. Tous le monde allait être au courant. Et Clint... on n'allait peut être pas découvrir ce qu'il a, mais on saura qu'il cache quelque chose. Cela pourrait lui être préjudiciable. Elle n'y avait pas passé.

- Ah, regardez qui arrive ! s'exclama Tony.

Clint s'avança dans le laboratoire encombré de matériel électronique. Avec un léger sourire il rejoignit ses semblables.

- Vous vous amusez toujours autant à ce que je voie, dit il.

- Un peu moins depuis que tu es parti, mais maintenant on va pouvoir faire la fête !

- Agent Barton vous allez mieux ? demanda Steeve.

- Je vais bien, dit il en rejoignant les autres Avengers.

Il ne manquait plus que l'Agent Romannof. Cela fit bizarre à Clint de ne pas la voir présente, comme si elle venait tout juste de partir.

Oeil de Faucon parcouru la piste du regard. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel et cela gênait sa recherche. Il avait son arc et son carquois sur le dos car il sortait de l'entrainement qui d'ailleurs avait été interrompu. Il essuya son front couvert de sueur avec son bras en avançant d'un pas déterminé vers la personne qu'il cherchait. Il était énervé et inquiet.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fais ? lui demanda t-il fermement.

- Ouh ! vous m'avez fais peur !

Il trouva Tylan au même endroit que d'habitude prés de la rambarde surplombant le vide.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fais ? répéta t-il.

- De quoi ? demanda t-elle comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

- On m'a dit que vous avez trafiqué mon dossier médical ?

- - Oui pour que personne sache ce que vous...

Je m'en suis douté, mais pourquoi aller si loin ? vous allez êtres viré à cause de ça.

- J'ai fais mon boulot. J'ai fais ça parce que vous me faisiez confiance, et que je n'avais pas le droit de vous trahir.

Clint n'ajouta rien. Il resta un moment à réfléchir.

- Je te suis très reconnaissant de ce que tu as fais mais je ne pensais pas que ça irai jusque là...

- Aucun problème, c'est moi qui suis responsable. Tous ce qui comptait c'est que tu ailles mieux après ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Pense plutôt à toi.

Tylan se força à lui sourire pour le rassurer. Elle voulait que l'on abrège cette histoire au plus vite et que l'on arrête de lui demander des explications, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fais le bon choix d'aider Oeil de Faucon selon la moral de la médecine. Clint repartis aussi brusquement qu'il était venus.

- Colonel Fury, puis-je vous parler ? demanda Oeil de Faucon sur le pont principal.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit Fury en se tournant vers lui.

- En privé, s'il vous plait.

Ils deux hommes allèrent dans un coin plus tranquille que la passerelle.

- Qui est ce qui a lancé la plainte contre le Docteur Tylan ?

- Personne n'a portée plein contre elle, c'est le Docteur Greedam qui a découvert sa fraude.

- Est il possible d'annulé sa faute ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Si elle a fraudé c'est parce que je lui ai demandé.

- Pourquoi lui avoir demandez ça ?

- C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé, pour éviter trop de question.

- Mais pour quelle raison ? si vous nous cacher des choses d'ordre médical, je vais devoir ordonner des examens pour savoir si vous êtes toujours apte à poursuivre les missions...

- Faites tous ce que vous voulez si ça vous rassure colonel, mais je serais opérationnelle dans quelques semaines. Faites quelque chose pour...

- De toute façon ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Il faut voir avec le médecin en chef le Docteur Greedam.

- Trés bien, merci commandant, finit par dire Clint avant de s'éloigner.

- Agent Barton ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux toujours vous faire confiance ? demanda Fury en pesant ses mots.

- Bien sur, Colonel, répondit-il respectueusement.

* * *

**J'ai pris moi- même beaucoup de plaisir à relire ce chapitre. On se rapproche du dénouement final... ^^**

**Désolé mais le site enlève tous les sauts de lignes, alors qu'il doit en avoir pour séparé les différentes scène.**

**Bon dimanche ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

- Fait chier... murmura Tylan.

Son bipper venait de sonneralors qu'elle somnollait sur sa couchette. Son supérieur voulait la voir dans son bureau. Elle alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie, salua rapidement ces collègues. Les infirmières et Nicole la regardèrent passer du coin de l'oeil. Elles étaient inquiète pour elle. L'attente devant le bureau du docteur Greendam ne fut pas longue. Bientot il la fit entrer. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de passer un entretient. Cette fois c'était son jugement dernier. Son supérieur la fit assoir et ensuite il s'affola sur son fauteuil de cuir noir. Sur son bureau s'empilait des dossiers écris. Il passa sa main sur son front comme s'il était dejà bien fatigué. Tylan observait le moindre de ces gestes pour les interpréter. Cela avait plutôt l'air mauvais pour le moment.

- Nous sommes toujours en alerte. Seul les missions peuvent décoller ou atterrir. Idem pour les communications. Tu vas devoir encore attendre.

Tylan hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Il faut croire que... si tu étais déjà descendu tu serais au conseil. Le temps est avec toi.

Ou voulait-il en venir ? Le docteur regarda enfin la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- Tu peux réintégrer l'équipe, dit il gravement.

- Hein ? quoi ?

- L'agent Barton qui a été ton patient, m'a tout raconté. Il ne voulait pas que tu payes son erreur. Je ferme les yeux, et le conseil n'en sera pas informé.

Tylan resta un moment sans pouvoir respirer, ni penser. Que il avait il dit ? tout? Peu importe. Elle n'allait pas être viré. C'était inespéré ! !c'était génial !

- Oh... euh... Merci ! Merci pour tout docteur Greedam ! C'est super-génial !

- Que cet épisode te serve de leçon. Fais attention à ce que tu fais dans l'avenir, ajouta t-il le doigt levé.Je ne serais pas toujours là, et tes suprieurs pas toujours aussi sympa.

- Oui, d'accord merciiii !

Le medecin sortit de son tiroir le badage de la jeune femme puis il le posa devant elle. Ce fut une explosion de joie !

- Tu as de la chance, met toi ça en tête.

- Oui, oui !

Tylan le pris, se leva et serra fermement la main de son supérieur, qui restait le visage fermé, et partie toute joyeuse. Elle passa en courant sans s'arrêter devant ces collègue, qui la regardèrent perplexe. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Clint pour le partie à sa recharche Le laboratoire était vide. Elle demanda à un membre de l'équipage :

- Je crois qu'il doit redescendre. Lui et les autres Avengers ont quelques chose à faire à New York je crois.

La jeune femme courru jusqu'aux pistes. Elle tenait toujours son badge dans sa main. Quand la porte de l'ascensseur s'ouvrit une bourasque de vent entra dans la pièce étroite. Ses cheveux volèrent et elle fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil quant elle avança. Comme il était un alerte les appareils prêt à décoller se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il y avait deux jets, moteur en marche qui attendaient les derniers passagers. En s'approchant Tylan repéra l'Agent Barton habillé en civil. Il portait une veste en cuir foncé, et un jean. Il discutait avec le docteur Banner et Fury. Tylan fit quelques pas cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher plus de la piste. Il y avait des lignes de sécurité à ne pas franchir. Comment lui parler ? Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout, malgré le bruit des moteurs:

- Agent Barton ! cria t-elle.

Personne ne réagit.

- Clint ! dit elle encore plus fort avec des grands gestes.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Les autres personnes montèrent dans l'appareil. Il devait partir. Cint hésita un moment, il regarda les autres dans l'appareil puis en direction de Tylan. Mais c'était trop tard. Il leva la main dans sa direction et monta dans le ventre du jet. La medecin plissa les yeux, est ce qu'il souriait ? Le sas se referma devant lui. Le jet prit de l'altitude lentement puis fit demi-tour et accéléra. Tylan le regarda s'éloigner puis disparaitre sous l'héliporteur.

Une immense deception l'envahit. Elle aurait aimer le voir avant qu'il parte car elle ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Mais elle était tellement contente de pouvoir reprendre le travail. Tout ce finissait bien en fait de compte et elle ne regrettait rien, même s'il elle aurait été viré. Elle avait aidé un héros qui c'était perdu un instant. Indirectement elle avait sauvé des milliers de personnes.

Tylan fit demi-tour, lorsque la piste était de nouveau vide, et que seul le souffle du vent était perceptible. La tête aileur elle repris l'ascenceur avec deux autres personnes en uniforme. Arrivé au pont des dortoirs, elle sortit. Devant son minuscule espace personnel, elle revenu à la réalité lorsque c'est yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose. Elle avait gardée la flèche noire que Oeil de Faucon avait planté sur la piste juste avant son malaise. Elle était presque coincée entre le matelat et le mur du fond, mais les plumes brillante avant attiré son regard. La jeune femme la prit dans ses mains et l'observa sur tous les angles. Elle devra la rendre à son propriétaire. Cela lui donnera une occasion de le revoir, se dit elle en souriant. Ils avaient tout le temps maintenant. L'épée de Damocless ne planait plus au dessus de Clint.

**FIN**

* * *

**Oui, je sens que il y en a qui vont vouloir m'étrangler en lisant ce petit mot à 3 lettres... ^^;**

**C'est le dernier chapitre. Mais! vous savez, vous avez tellement l'air d'être pris en jeux de la fic, que le semaine dernière je me suis dis: "pu****, faudrait que je change la fin, sinon ils vont être déçu !" J'ai donc rajouté des choses...**

**la fin laisse entrevoir le futur que vous souhaitez...**

**Voilà j'espère que ma fic vous à plu (apparemment oui !^^) que vous avez passez un bon moment. J'espère avoir bientôt vos reviews finaux avec vos remarques globale positive mais aussi négative sur cette histoire.**

**Quant à moi, je vous retrouve très bientôt (Peut être pas le week end prochain, mais bientôt) pour ma nouvelle fic sur Stars Wars (pendant la guerre des clones). Si vous avez aimez mon style dans _Douleur Etouffée _, lisez-là ! ;-)**

**A très vite, bonne soirée, et bonne semaine à toutes et à tous ! **


End file.
